Mirror Image: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: When Lina Glass came to live with Simone and Gordon, Bill and Tom figured that she was just the foster chick. But as they got to know this elusive and silent girl, they couldn't help but lose themself, even if it meant watching The Glass break.
1. Chapter 1

What's in a mirror image?

Some would say the simple answer, "myself."

And for most people, it's true, for most when you look at your mirror image you see yourself.

But the thing is, when you do, when you look at your image you don't see yourself.

When you raise your right hand, the reflections left is lifted, the words on your shirt are backwards. Unreadable.

But for two people, they can see their own mirror image without any glass.

For they themselves are the glass.

Reflecting and brilliant, beautiful and see through.

But sadly, like most window panes, most pieces of glass.  
They are often overlooked.

Like any window, these two glasses can become dirty, and if you don't pay attention, even though the contents through them are very much there, if you don't pay attention, they get dirty, dirty and dingy.  
Worn down by day in and day out.

With each passing day, as the dirt and grime collects and no one cleans it, it makes it even harder to polish them and shine them until they are purely see through.

They may be slightly cracked, but in the end, they aren't shattered.  
If only you'd stop and notice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hey! new fic!  
Happiness abounds.**

**Okay, anywhoozles.**

**I am wayyyyy sorry I haven't been able to update any.**  
**School, and Work, and stess, and depression seem to get in the way of _EVERYTHING!  
_Oh well, I'll live.**

**I haven't finnished the fic, but by the time I post it all it will probably be finnished.**

**This is really deep, so if you're not into depression, drugs, overdoeses, self harm, suicide, and crap like that**  
**Don't bother reading.**

**But if you DO like that kinda stuff. you better review.**

**I mean, this has so many chapters its not even funny, so there better be at least forty stinken reviews!**

**:D**

**BYEEEEE for now....*Shifty eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

"MUTTTIIII!" Bill and Tom Kaulitz yelled as they walked into their parent's house.

Bill took their four dogs off their leashes and opened the back door of the house so they could run around outside.

"MAMMMA! GORDON! WE'RE HOME!" The two yelled into the house. Acting quite like the children they really were at heart.

"_Bill!" _Simone, the twin's mother, said stepping out into the hallway from her bedroom.

"_Yes?" _he whispered, wondering why they were whispering in the middle of the day

"_Why are we whispering?" _Tom added in.

Simone pulled the two into her bedroom.  
It was a nice room with curtains the color of cream and a blue bedspread.

"Do you remember how we, Gordon and I signed up to be foster parents last year?" Simone asked.

She had always loved children, and with her baby's gone at such a young age, she wanted the house full of the laughter of children again.  
When you have twins that were as loud as Bill and Tom were the silence was unbearable at times.

Simone couldn't have children after Bill and Tom were born.

Gordon had suggested a surrogate, because he himself would have loved more children, but Simone had thought that Fostering a child would be better, that way they didn't take a baby that was new to the world just for themselves, that maybe, maybe they could help a child that was already on this planet.

Gordon had readily agreed.

_"Yeaaahhh_…" Bill said in a drawn out way, answering their mother's question.

"Well, last night we got called at around one thirty in the morning, a social worker had said that there was a girl that needed a home and that it was urgent, of course we couldn't say no, so the girl was dropped off at around three that morning, she has been asleep all day." Simone said in a gentle voice, even though the boys had moved out they still thought the house their home, they just couldn't stay there all the time because of their work.

The boys were silent for a moment.

The twins looked at each other. "Where is she sleeping?" Tom asked.

"Spare bedroom."

"When will Gordon be home?" Bill asked.

"In about an hour or two I think, about five." Simone nodded.

"Okay," Bill said, and with that, he led the others off to his bedroom.

Simone plopped down on her bed with a huff, that had gone better than expected. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Simone was enjoying the happiness that came with having her baby's home.

They were sitting around the dinner table as Tom told some wild story about how they had once seen two Wild Bores going at it.

"Because I really needed to know that." Simone moaned when he was done talking.

The men just laughed.

Suddenly there was a large squeak; it came from the door of the spare bedroom.  
It had been squeaking for years but since no one ever went in there, except for the spare few guests, it was never really taken care of.

Gordon made a mental note to fix that door if the child would be staying here.

Everything went quiet as soft footsteps could be heard walking down the hall.

And then, she was in the doorway.

"Good evening," Simone said looking at the girl with a small smile.

The girl nodded, it seemed she was not used to being told good evening, or at least the person saying it meaning what was said.

"Come sit down, I'll get you some dinner." Simone said, already standing.

The girl walked in, with a slight pause at the doorframe.

Gordon smiled reassuringly at her.

She walked over and sat down next to Gordon and across from Bill.  
Her eyes were silently assessing the situation.

Bill looked the girl over, he was surprised, she was not a young girl as he had expected.

But in fact, she looked around sixteen or seventeen.

She had short, dark brown hair that was pulled up in a messy bun at the top of her head.

Her skin was white, her face long and pointed in a perfect heart shaped face.

Her large, startlingly blue eyes were looking at them, wondering what they were thinking, her head bent slightly to the side.

Her lips were pursed.

Bill smiled brightly.

Her left eyebrow shot up, but her lips did release themselves from their pout.  
With the lack of sulk on her mouth Bill could see that she really had quite full lips.

"Here you go honey." Simone said putting down a plate of food.  
The girl looked at the meatloaf, mixed vegetables and mashed Potatoes.

The girl stared at it for a moment before she seemed to think that it was indeed, not poisoned.  
She smiled a tiny smile and took a large bite of Mashed Potatoes.  
Tom snorted when she sighed.

She looked at him sharply.

"You just really like those Potatoes don't you?" Tom asked, taking a sip of milk.

The girl gave him a look that plainly said _"It's Potatoes you idiot, how could I not love them?" _

Bill kicked Tom lightly on the shin.

She looked down at her plate just as Tom raised his hands to say _'what?'_

"Galina. These are is my sons Bill and Tom."

They all said their hellos. "Lina. Call me Lina." She whispered.

"Of course." Gordon smiled.

"That's probably a good thing 'cause Galina is a horrible name."

Bill let out a sound that expressed 'I CAN'T BELEVE YOU'RE MY BROTHER!' and slapped Tom upside the head.

Lina just nodded.

They were silent for the rest of the meal.

After she finished eating Lina stood up, rinsed off her plate, walked over to the door where a large garbage bag was, pulled out a laptop and disappeared into the spare bedroom without a word.

"Yep, she's weird." Tom stated, putting his hands behind his head.

Simone had the delicacy to slap him upside the head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning two men pranced into the kitchen.

One was a short, and stalky man with long brown hair and a strong face, and another man with short blond hair and black glasses.

"GOOD MORNING!" Georg said cheerfully looking at Bill and Tom's tired faces and Mrs. and Mr. Trümpers awake ones.

"Morning." Mrs. Trumper said.

"Hello Boys." Mr. Trumper said, used to the boys barging in.

"You suck." Bill and Tom said, hating that they were in fact, up before six at night.

Georg and Gustav just rolled their eyes at them and sat down at the table.

"So what do we have planed for today?" Georg asked

"Uhh…we have to check in with Jost, then we've got that phone interview and then…I've got an idea for a song….and after that we're free for the day." Bill said counting on his fingers.

"You Boy's work too hard." Simone said as she put full plates of eggs and toast in front of each of them.

A few minutes later Lina came down dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a _My Chemical Romance_ tee-shirt, way too much eyeliner and her hair was pulled back up on her head in the same knot as the night before.

"Good Morning Lina." Simone chirped happily.

She let out a grunt and sat down at the table.

"Bill! Tom! She speaks the same Language as you!" Georg laughed, "MorningGrunt."

The Twins chucked eggs at Georg behind their mothers back.  
Gordon raised his fork in warning. He doubted if Tom and Bill would ever grow up.

Gustav looked pointedly at Bill for a few moments before Bill's bewildered face turned into one of recognition.

"OH! Lina, This is Georg and Gustav –," he said pointing to them in turn. "We're in a band together so you'll be seeing them a lot." Bill nodded. "Guys this is Lina, She's gonna be staying with the rents for a while."  
Lina rolled her eyes and mumbled something to the affect of; _"Or until they get tired of me or I kill myself, but whatever." _

Georg waved happily as Gustav nodded.

Tom behind Lina twisted a finger next to his temple.

Gordon rolled his eyes.

"You do know that I have peripheral vision right?" Lina said sharply as Simone put a plate full of food in front of her.

Simone just smiled slightly at Tom's confused face.

Gordon and Gustav laughed slightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

"UGHHHH!" Tom shouted as he plopped down on the couch.

"I KNOW!" Bill shouted. "THEY ALWAYS ASK THE SAME QUESTIONS!"

Georg just shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Tom Kaulitz get your feet off my coffee table!" Simone said from her perch on the old rocking chair across the room.

Tom sighed and rested his feet on the ground.

"I like your hair like that." Simone said looking up from her stitch work, referring to Bill's loose and shaggy haircut that was rather short.

Bill looked up and smiled.

_"Much better than the dreads…" _Simone mumbled as Tom snickered.

Bill accepted a beer from Georg as he ran a hand through his hair.

The small group leaned back into normal everyday life as the TV droned on.

"Oh Hell!" Simone cursed, breaking the silent revere.

Bill's eyebrows shot up as Tom snickered.  
Such language was not expected from Simone.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Simone said sucking on her finger. "I hate needle work."

"What are you trying to do?" Lina said, pulling herself up off the floor.

Bill yelped as she stood up no farther than a foot from his legs.

"How long have you been there?" He asked sharply.

"Since you four thundered in here?" she said.

"Rigghhhttt…" Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to finish this wedding dress for a client. She wants this rose," Simone held up a piece of paper with an intricate rose on it. "On the shoulder and bust. I've just got the outline done, but other than that, it sucks… I hate needle point."

Lina smiled slightly as she ran a hand softly down the front of the gown.

"Ahh well, might as well go make lunch, what do you boys what?"

"Whatever…"

Simone rolled her eyes and strolled off to the kitchen.

Lina looked at her retreating back and then looked back down at the fabric.  
She sat back down on the floor and placed the dress softly on her knee…


	6. Chapter 6

Forty five minutes later Simone came into the living room to tell everyone that lunch was ready.

Tom, Georg and Gustav stood up right away and rushed into the kitchen.

Bill was standing up, stretching much like a cat when he heard Simone gasp.

He turned around to see her gazing down at the wedding dress in wonder.

"You did this?" She asked.

Lina nodded. "It's not that hard." She smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen.

Simone was still looking down at the dress.  
Bill walked over and peered over his mothers shoulders and saw the intricate white, pearly rose that was over the bust and the shoulder.

"Nice…" Bill said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Plates clinked as everyone ate hungrily.

But as Bill ate, he couldn't help but notice Lina.

____

'_Wow, she's sorta beautiful…' _

Bill thought as Lina pushed away bits of food around her plate and sipped at her Milk, seemingly cherishing the taste.

Tom snorted into his drink, obviously knowing what Bill was thinking.

Bill smacked him upside the head.

"Quit it!" Bill shouted slightly.

"Quit what?" Tom said in a teasing tone.

"OH you know what! Quit laughing at my thoughts!"

"Whoa! Who said I was laughing at your thoughts?" Tom asked.

"There was no way in hell you were thinking the same thing!" Bill said.

"I just don't think you know me that well dearest Billa…"

"My ass I don't." Bill cursed standing up, ready to smack his brother.

"You're twins?" A voice said.  
Every head that had been watching Bill and Tom's little spat snapped to Lina.

She was looking up at them with an air of amazement, as if she had never seen a pair of twins before in her life.

"Last time we checked." They said at the same time, causing Gustav to laugh.

"How could you tell?" Bill asked after a pause, he just wanted to hear her voice again.

That clear, almost prudent voice.

"Twins can tell what each other are thinking, your conversation sounded almost as if we were only getting half the story, half a dialog, like we were missing that fist chapter." Lina said as she drank her juice. She sounded like a book reading itself.

"I find Twins quite amusing myself, I like the way they interact, the differences between Identical twins predominantly. I find that the differences in identical twins make the similarities that much more intriguing."

Everyone stared at her.

"OH don't look at me as if I am Josef Mengele reincarnate!"

"Who?" Gustav asked.

"Doctor Josef Mengele, the Doctor (although I hardly think he counts as one, given the fact that Doctors are meant to heal people and not dissect them) who was an Hauptsturmführer, SS during World War Two, worked in Auschwitz-Birkenau….he was famous for his experiments, he had a sick fascination with identical twins, often taking them from their beds at night and performing experiments on them such as dissection, limb removal, twin to twin transfusion, once he even sewed two of them together to create conjoined twins, although the hands of the children became badly infected where the veins had been resected, they got gangrene. Even though he did such horrible acts that if I listed them all would make me sound like a Wikipedia page he often introduced himself as Uncle Mengele to the children, and was even known as Mengele The Protector because, if even for a short time, these children were saved from the Gas chambers and fire pits."

Lina looked at them with an air of one looking at a five year old.  
"Now, I might not be that sick as to even think about doing any of those atrocities to a twin, as I said, I rather like them, but I would kill to get my hands on a copy of the Höcker Album."

They stared at her wondering what the hell she had just said and more then a bit scared.

Lina rolled her eyes and stood up from the table.

"And they wonder why I don't ever say much." she said sighing. "Thank you for Lunch Mrs. Trümper." She said as she went back upstairs and closed the door behind her.

And indeed, she didn't say a word to any of them for three days.


	8. Chapter 8

With the slamming of doors a tall willowy, long faced teenager walked into an old house.

She was beautiful and quiet with her blue eyes sparkling, although dimly at the moment.

"Where were you?" an old fat man asked from his perch on the couch.

"Work, the same place I always am." She said in a very quiet tone.

"Speak up you!" One of the brothers said.

"Why would we want her to? She might say something." The other brother said in a listless tone.

"Boys, don't be rude." The woman said in her simpering voice.

The girl stormed silently up to her bedroom.

She didn't have many things, but the one thing she had was a computer.

She was content with that.

She plopped down on her rickety old bed after flipping the lock on the door (she never could be too careful) and turned on MSN at once.

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit:** LOOOORRRREEAANNNAAA!

Loreanna smiled slightly at the sudden IM.

**RoseHip77: **_that would be my name  
_  
She replied.  
**  
If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **:D

**RoseHip77: **_How's the new situation?_

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **can we like, idk, NOT talk about that?

**RoseHip77: **_sorry! Sorry! I just thought I'd ask._

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **I just don't want to talk about, you know how much I hate it.

**RoseHip77: **_Then maybe you shouldn't hit people? _

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **If I get that from one more person I swear to my ever living god I will come over there and pound you into the ground….AND HE DESERVED IT!

**RoseHip77: **_okay, relax! I won't talk about it! _

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **Thank you….

**RoseHip77: **_Anytime._

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **why are you on italics?

**RoseHip77: **_What? _

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **you know that slanty writing? _Kinda like this?_

**RoseHip77: **_I didn't notice it, but now that you mention it i kinda like it_

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: ***rolls eyes*

**RoseHip77: **_don't roll your eyes at me._

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **hahah :P

**RoseHip77: **_What about you? _

**If You Can't Amaze People With Your Intelligence.. Confuse them with your Bullshit: **What about me?

**RoseHip77: **_What's with the new name? Didn't you like Nena'sFreiheitKinder89 enough?_

**RoseHip77:**_ *caugh* _

**RoseHip77: **_helloooooo?_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **There, how's that?

**RoseHip77: **_Oh god.. you're gonna get shipped off to the mental bin!_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **OH! don't make me think of such things! If only! Then I could be with my own kind.

**RoseHip77: **_you're mad, simply, absolutely, unequivocally mad._ __

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **Danke schön!  
**  
RoseHip77:** ja

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **You can spell unequivocally?

**RoseHip77: **_you just copied and pasted that didn't you? _

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **Damnit how could you tell?

**RoseHip77: **_You cant spell probably …_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: ***clutches at chest* that was a low blow! You know just as well as I that that word is the bane of the Dislexics exgistince.

**RoseHip77: **_Bane or no bane you still suck at spelling_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **Piss off.

**RoseHip77: **_moody are we today?_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **I'm just so damn tired, they came at the crack of the bloody chicken, tore me from my bed! Really! Could they have waited until I was fully dressed?

**RoseHip77: **_I thought we wernt gonna talk about that_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **oh, yeah, I forgot…but whatever

Idk, I'm just going to go to bed, I'm tired as hell and the ass hole next-door keeps blasting rap.

**RoseHip77: **_What sort of rap?_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **ugh, that god aweful Samy Deluxe, there was some Metallica earlier.

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **That's cause they suck!

**RoseHip77: **_Obviously I cant say anything to Metallica _

**RoseHip77: **would you stop replying before I can even enter it!

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **sorry.

**RoseHip77_: _**_as I was saying…I cant say anything for Metallica, but you love Samy Deluxe?_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **I'm on the fucking rag, I don't want to hear any thing right now and all they can do is turn it up louder!

**RoseHip77: **_Go to bed then_

**I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together: **yeah yeah! I'm going, night lovie.

**RoseHip77: **_good night._

**_I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone I am together has logged off. _**

**~*~**

Loreannasighed and shut off her own laptop.

As she lay, looking at the dingy ceiling, she couldn't help but wonder if the girl on the other line was happy, if she was warm or if she was hungry.

Loreanna thought that she probably wasn't that she probably just had PMS.

"COME BACK YOU LOUSY FAGGOT!" one of her "brothers" screeched.

Loreanna sighed and banged her head against the mattress as she wrapped the blanket around herself tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

In the week since Lina Glass had come to the Kaulitz house and in the three day's in which Bill had known her she was still as much a stranger.

Sure, she had eaten every meal with them, sat on the couch with them as they watched TV. She even played a video game with Gordon, although she won in about twelve minutes.

Bill was becoming fascinated with her. He wanted to hear her voice again, but she never really said anything.

Bill was starting to get the impression that her silence, was not out of shyness, nor out of nothing to say.

But out of rebellion, or maybe, maybe it was out of protection.

She was obviously deeply scarred, but she didn't want to open up to anyone it seemed.

Bill was further convinced that she was simply not talking because she didn't want to talk when one day the conversation came up about the issue of having a twin.

Lina, who had been watching a show called Surviving History, which seemed to have had something to do with modern day people re-creating execution devices and sitting underneath them to see what would happen; turned to look at the band and Gordon who were having the conversation, Simone watching from the sidelines.

"Yes, But Tom's more the dominant twin, Bill you're just the more vocal one." Gordon said.

"Okay, that may be true," Bill said, "Georg, if you had a twin do you think you would be the dominant one?"

"I think so." Georg said.

"You'd be the more quiet one Gustav." Tom said.

Gustav just nodded "Most likely, but really, how can you?" He asked. "Around you lot I can never get a word in edge wise!"

This caused Lina to laugh out loud.

All eyes turned to her.

"Well what about you Lina?"

"What about me?" she asked, turning her head to the side slightly. Her hand still playing softly in Rick-rack (a small little poof of a dog)'s fur.

"Would you be the dominant twin or the more passive twin?" Bill asked, trying to keep her in the conversation.

"Dominant." Lina said at once.

"You're kidding right?" Georg asked.

"No, not really…" Lina said as Rick-rack nipped lovingly at her fingers.  
Bill watched her lips moving, silently thinking about what it would be like to kiss said lips.

Tom flicked his leg, Bill turned to him just as Lina turned to look at him.

Bill nodded his thanks to Tom, who just shrugged it off.

"You're like the quietest person I've ever met, you don't even make much noise, you never say no to the food you're get at dinner, you don't seem to have an opinion about anything…" Georg went on. "You don't even walk loudly!"

"One, You haven't met many people then have you? I assure you, I am not the quietest person in the world. I just don't have much to say…well that's not true, but what I have to say I am sure would be of little interest to you numbskulls who seem to find plucking the strings on a Bass more entertaining then reading a book, second, If you grew up never really knowing if your drunken father would bring home enough money to buy dinner that night you wouldn't really care about what you ate, and it doesn't count that Mrs. Trümper is a fantastic cook who always has potatoes of some sort in her meals, of which I am very happy about because potatoes are a gift from God!" She looked quite earnest at this.

"Third! I have an opinion, and don't think that I won't speak it given the chance, but I've also not been around a lot of places where my opinion mattered at all. So that doesn't count one single iota, a word I have been meaning to use for some time…"

Bill turned to Tom, asking what _iota _meant, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Iota is like, a tiny amount, it didn't matter a lot." She said looking at Bill.

"And as for your last statement I once lived with a little old lady who had cats, which might I add I am deathly allergic to –," and this she looked pointedly at Bill.

He now understood why Lina loved Bill and Tom's four Dogs, Shorty, a tall smart looking mixed-breed pointer, Rick-Rack the short little poof, Zimmer, a quiet little miniature schnauzer, and Hans, a rather large, rather energetic German Sheppard, but disliked Kashmir, Bill's slow black cat.

_"And it would scare the poor dear,"_ This was said win an intense amount of sarcasm, "If I, and I quote _'banged around like a Neanderthal, and that a real lady should walk daintily as a fairy, given the fact that men make enough noise as it is.'_" Lina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I do believe, living in this house, that her point was made."

Lina looked around at them smartly.  
"Now, please tell me that I wouldn't be the dominant twin, because, I know for a fact, I am the dominant twin, and in this one answer to your question, Georg Listing, I have used more words then I am sure you have used all week, AND made my point."  
Lina looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.

Gustav burst out laughing. "Oh god Simone, tell me you're keeping her around?" he barked.

"I don't know, she does seem very entertaining."

"Damn right I am. You might even say I was a hoot." Lina said dryly as she turned back to the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**RoseHip77: **_hey? _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **Sup foo?

**RoseHip77: **_nothing much  
hiding in my room as normal _

**RoseHip77: **_it really is isn't it? _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **fo sho

**RoseHip77: **_you're very gangsta today aren't you? _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **It's that imbacle,

**RoseHip77: ***Imbecile

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **thanks, any way, its that idiot, he's wearing off on me. *shudders*

**RoseHip77: **_right….._

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **uuhuuhh….

**RoseHip77: **_whats with the new name?_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **I don't know, kinda like it…you know how addicted I am to those stupid MSN name websites. I just can't hold back. It's like my meth.

**RoseHip77:** _mmhhm right, Meth, Ill remember that_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **I'm sure you will.

**Ro****seHip77: **_I like it though  
poetic almost. _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **I thought you would like it.

**RoseHip77: **_:) _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **How's work?

**RoseHip77: **_Horrid, I'm asking for extra shifts._

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **That bad at home?

**RoseHip77: **_yep :/ _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **FROG!

**RoseHip77: **_no _

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **FROGGYYYY!

**RoseHip77: **_I really don't see how that looks like a frog_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **That's cause you have no imagination!

**RoseHip77_: _**_*rolls eyes*_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **I miss school.

**RoseHip77: **_Me too._

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **read anything good?

**RoseHip77: **_started a new book, interview with the vampire_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **OH! Wait till you get to Memnoch The Devil, that's when it gets good!  
Anne Rice is a great writer.

**RoseHip77: **_I like it so far_

**I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: **Crap, I gotta go, Ill talk to you later

**RoseHip77: **_Love you  
_**  
I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe**: love you too.

I'll be on tonight if I don't pass out again….  
**  
_I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe has logged off. _**

Loreanna sighed as the little ding went off.

With a frustrated groan she plopped back on the bed.

"FUUCK MY LIFE!" she screamed.

"Now dear, there's no need for language like that." That stupid simpering voice said from outside her door.

She just rolled her eyes.

I live a life of misery and hate, I dream of being loved and safe: Best past time there is man.


	11. Chapter 11

Is the days slowly wore on Lina was becoming slightly more vocal, but not by much.  
Mostly it was just her saying good morning, good night, and thank you.

She spent most of her time locked up in the spare bedroom, typing away on her computer.

"I'm worried about the poor dear, I don't know if she's normally like this or if she's quiet because she had moved." Simone fretted to Gordon, Bill had kindly offered to take Lina with him when he went to pick up milk and eggs.

"Well…what would you have us do about it?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know Gordon." Simone sighed as she sat.

"Well would you want to call the social worker?"

"Not," Simone said. "Right now. I think we should let her get accustomed to the boys, maybe they can help."

"Bill likes her." Gordon said sipping at his coffee idly.

"Yes, I noticed that, Bill has never been one to hide his emotions." Simone agreed as she too sipped her coffee.

"Which is one of the main reasons the band has made it this far." Gordon nodded.

"I do worry about him sometimes, I think he's going to get his heart broken badly if he goes after Lina, she is not the kind to show her emotions lightly," Simone sighed.

"Just look on the bright side Simmy." Gordon said resting a large palm on her hand. "At least Tom hasn't tried to rape her yet."

"That we know of." Simone said raising an eyebrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, pickles or not?" Bill asked holding up a can.

"Umm…I don't care." Lina shook her head.

"Do you like Pickles?" Bill asked.

"Not particularly." Lina said.

"Do you like Sweet Pickles or Dill pickles better?" Bill asked.

"Did you know that in English, Dill, Bill, Till, Kill and Fill rhymes?" Lina asked.

"Really? I never really thought about that." Bill said putting the pickles down in the basket.

"I met a guy once, his name was Till, he went to the US as a foreign exchange student, he said he liked the word Kill 'cause it rimed with his name." Lina said.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

Lina sighed in slight relief, Bill was so easy to distract.

Lina shifted her hoodie over her body and hugged it around herself.

"You still didn't answer my question." Bill stated, they moved down the aisle as he picked up a can of Devon mustard.

"What question?" Lina mumbled.

"What sort of pickles you like?" Bill asked as he smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a preference." Lina said slowly. "They're just pickles."

"Well…No, that's not true, I do have a preference. I like cucumbers better then pickles."

Bill let out a snort and kept walking.

Lina trailed behind him picking idly at her nails.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Bill asked.

"I've talked to you plenty of times." Lina said.

"No, you have only talked to me fifteen times in the last week." Bill said.

"You've counted?" Lina asked.

"Yes, yes I have!" he nodded smartly as someone ran up for an autograph; he smiled and signed it before the girl ran off.

Lina rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're gonna beat you or anything." Bill said as he idly picked up a loaf of bread.

His eyes shot open the moment he realized what he said.

He turned to apologize to Lina but she was reading the label on a jar of capers.

"Sorry." He said.

Lina looked up.

"Sorry for what?" She looked in question.

"For what I said," Bill mumbled.

"Well…I want paying attention so whatever."

Bill sighed a little grateful sigh on the inside.

"Mom wants some oatmeal." He said, rushing off to the oatmeal.

Lina walked behind him, trying to hold back tears from what he had said.

She knew he meant well.  
But the words still hurt.

"So…tell me about yourself." Bill said.

"There isn't much to tell." Lina said as she tiled her head again as she read something.

"There has to be something." Bill said.

"Nope." Lina said, still looking at the sigh oddly.

"How old are you?" Bill asked.

"Seventeen." Lina said "And a half."

"What's your favorite band?" Bill asked, moving down the line.

"I like Nena, And Samy Deluxe, and Green Day and Kanye West and Justin Nozuka and Twisted Sister and AC/DC and Joan Jett And The Black Hearts, But I'm playing a lot of Keane at the moment." Lina said, once again, using twice as many words as was necessary.

"You have good taste!" Bill all but shouted.

"You like all those?"

"Yeah! Nena and Keane. The best though!" Bill said.

"They are good." Lina nodded.

"Do you like music a lot?" Bill asked.

He was safe with music, he knew music.

"Yes, I like it a lot." Lina nodded. "I don't see how one could _not _like music."

Bill laughed.

"I like you." He stated as he picked up the oat meal.

Lina rolled her eyes.

"You need to talk more." He said matter of factly.

"What ever you say." Lina said rolling her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"You guys have fun?" Gordon said, looking at them from the couch.

"Yes" "No." Bill and Lina said at the same time.

Bill scowled at Lina.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked.

"No, Nien, Non. Nej. Ei. Heт."

"What?" Bill and Gordon said at once.

"That's English, German, French, Danish, Estonian and Russian for No." Lina nodded.

Gordon let out a laugh.

"Whatever." Bill stated. "TTTOOOOMM COME HELP ME EMPTY THE CAR!" He screamed down the hall, Causing Hans to come running in swiftly.

Bill bent down and gave the dog a big kiss on the head.

"COMING!" Tom screamed back.

Hans woofed and skitted into the kitchen.

Bill tapped his foot as he waited for Tom to come down.

"NOOW!" Bill screamed.

"GOTT I'M COMING!" Tom screamed louder and huffed into the kitchen.

"They really like to scream." Lina said as she bent down to rub Shorty's head.

"I think its cause their siblings." Gordon nodded as Lina sat next to him on the couch.

"Huh, And and Roux never screamed that loudly." Lina stated. "Not that I could hear it over Dad's bellowing and Mom's screams that is…."

She stood up and walked into the bathroom before Gordon could ask what she was talking about


	14. Chapter 14

That night at dinner, as Tom was scarfing his food, Bill was looking at his nails quite closely and Simone was about to have a conniption at her cell phone when Gustav looked at Lina and asked, "So how was shopping with Bill."

Lina raised her eyebrows and said "It was okay."  
If not a bit evasively.

"Did he ask you spontaneously about pickles?" Tom asked laughing.

Lina rolled her eyes and said "He so told you that." She stated.

Tom laughed, "Nah, He does that to every new security guard and or staff member."

Lina sighed and mumbled something about "_being no more than a staff member." _

"How'd she take it?" Georg asked.

"Oh fantastically so!" Bill said, putting down his glass.

"She ignored the question first off, then she tried to divert my attention to something about a guy named Gill – "

"–Till," Lina said quietly. "His name was Till." She said.

"_Was_?" Gordon asked, noting the past tense.

Lina just ducked her head and refused to answer.

"And…then….she went on to say something about cucumbers…." Bill said, looking confused. "I don't remember what it was other than the fact that it was intelligent." Bill said nodding his head and smiling.

"Then how do you know it was an intelligent statement?" Lina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Tom asked.

Lina shook her head and leaned in, to show she wasn't getting what they were saying.

"Everything out of your mouth is intelligent." Bill nodded as Tom nodded his approval to Bill's statement.

Lina blushed deeply.

"I – umm thank you?" She asked, looking confused as to why they had said such a thing.

"Of course, it's not every day that you find some one who's fantastically beautiful _and _intelligent." Bill smiled brightly as he put his dishes in the sink.

Lina blushed again.

But Bill didn't see it, was too busy trying to hide his own blush at the sudden admission he had said.

He really needed to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"May I be excused?" Lina asked quietly. "I was supposed to be on MSN an hour ago."

"Of course dear."

Bill didn't even look at her as he reached behind him and took her plate before she had the chance to rinse it herself.

"Okay." Lina mumbled as she walked away.  
The door to the bedroom squeaked and slammed shut.

"_Sorry." _Was heard from the other side.

There was silence for a few more moments as Bill rested his hands on the skink, taking deep breathes until Tom bust out laughing.

"OH WELL DONE!" he said still laughing, he lowered his voice so Lina couldn't hear him.

"Fantastically beautiful AND intelligent well said, that!" He laughed.

Bill just turned around with an angry look and smacked up upside the head with a wash cloth.

A blush across his cheek.

Georg and Gustav burst out laughing also.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning honey." Simone said the next morning.

Lina just smiled slightly and went to the bag that was sitting next to the front door.

It was a rather torn up bin bag, Lina hadn't unpacked much; she just grabbed a few things and put them in her bedroom.

The boys walked into the house from walking the dogs, "Sup little dude?" Georg asked.

Lina raised an eyebrow at him and dumped the bag out on the floor.

"Okay." Tom smirked as she sifted through it.

There were books, lots of books.

"The Lord Of The Flies?" Georg asked as he bent down to pick one up.

Lina held up a hot pink dress with a bubble skirt.

Her face looked slightly disgusted. "That is _so _not mine." She rolled her eyes and flung it across the room, still digging through her things.

"Jane E –yer?" Tom asked looking at a different book.

"Air," Lina said.

"Huh?" Georg asked.

"Its _air." _Lina said. "Like the stuff you breathe?" she said as she moved onward, plucking out a boot from the pile.

"Ohh….they're all in English?" Gustav asked.

"What was an intelligent observation." Lina said.

"Why don't you get them in German?" Bill asked.

"Because, you will – well maybe not you lot, because if you don't know what Jane Eyer is then I highly doubt _you _specifically will find that most of the classics that were written in English lost something in the wording when they were translated." Lina said plucking out a few more things and stuffing the stuff back into the plastic bag.

"You speak English?" Georg asked.

"Fluently, I also speak French and a bit of Russian." Lina said in English.

Tom let out a little laugh. "Russian?"

"I was bored one day." She nodded her head, picked up the garbage bag and left to the spare bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Georg banged on the kitchen table, having stolen Gustav's drum sticks.

He screwed his face up really hard and banged some more.

Gustav snarled at him and cussed.

"I'll take those thank you." Simone said, taking the Drumsticks out of Georg's hands.

"Hey! No fair!" Georg shouted.

She looked at him sternly.

"When was the last time you saw your mother?" She asked Georg.

Georg thought hard and said "Tuesday, no, wait, It was Friday of last week before last!" He said, sounding triumphant that he had come to that conclusion.

Simone sighed and placed the drumsticks on the table next to Gustav who snatched them away and stuck them in the side of his shoe and covered them with his pant leg.

Then, as Georg laughed, the door squeaked as Lina walked out of her bedroom.

Her head was bent as she texted something on her old, ratty phone.

She walked over to the fridge and took out an orange juice bottle, still looking at her phone.

She walked past Bill as he felt the paper he had in his hand slip out of his grasp in shock.

She was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, a itty bitty black leather biker tank top thing, her hair was down around her chin in tight little messy curls and her make up looked something straight out of a Joan Jett video.

She bent down, tucking the phone underneath her chin as she tied her big black boots.

"I'm going out with some friends I'll be back between eleven and twelve thirty." Lina said point blank as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She looked up at Bill and said "you're drooling."  
and with a smirk, walked out the door.

"Holy fucking shit what the hell was that?" Tom cussed.

Bill sat down heavily.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, thats all i'm posting for now.  
:D  
Make sure you review and such.**

oh, and make sure to look up my new fic with xXSilentLoverXx called bloody addiction. link on homepage!

REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the deal, I write, I post, you review, Kapaeeshee? Sehr gut!  
:D**

"Okay, but I still don't feel that that's a good idea." Tom stated, looking over the contract.

"If we're getting new security then I want them on full background checks, of our own, not just from HMS or whatever." Tom said, as he nodded his head. Despite his young age, he was a fantastic business man.

"I really don't want another Christophe incident… Tom added, raising his eyebrows threateningly.

"Of course, we will work on that right away." Jost said, jotting down a few things.

Bill's phone rang as he looked at it listlessly, not planning on answering it.

He just shoved it back into his pocket as Tom said something about record sales.

The phone buzzed again, and again, and again, Jost waved a hand as if to say 'go ahead.'

Bill sighed and looked apologetically at the others in the room, they didn't really care, but he had some respect for the senior members of their management.

Bill flipped it open and looked at it, it was from a different area code.  
One from outside of Berlin.

_God damnit Bill answer the fucking text! _Was in plain print.

"Who's it from?" Georg asked.

"I don't know…"

_Sorry, who R U? _He asked back, his phone rang only a few moments later.

_Who the hell do you think it is? Lina obviously! _She said.

"Lina apparently…." Bill said.

Before he could even answer back he got another text.

_I need you to come pick me up, like now! And I need you to keep it on the D.L, don't tell Tom, don't tell the G's and please, DON'T TELL YOUR RENTS! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE USE DECENT GRAMMAR! _

To say that Bill was slightly shocked was an understatement.

He huffed and responded.

_Where the hell are you? Are you okay? What the fuck Lina? _He said back.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Tom asked, Bill just shrugged him off.

_I'm on the drag, yeah I'm fine._

_H_e didn't believe the "yeah I'm fine" one bit.

_Huh? What's that? _Bill typed in.

He looked up at the people around him.

"What's the drag?" he asked.

Tom choked on his soda and looked at Bill in doubt.

"You don't know what the drag is?" Tom asked.

Bill just shook his head.

"It's a two mile strip on the east side of Berlin, Best damn drugs, hookers and booze in the country." He smirked.

"Yeah, but you go down there for anything and you got some cash, you're gonna get your face smashed in and your wallet emptied." Georg said.

"Believe him, he would know." Gustav laughed.

"You've been on the drag?" Tom asked raising his eyebrows.

"Senior trip, that was fun." Georg rolled his eyes.

Bill looked down as his phone rang again.

_I'm in the third block, there's only nine so its not gonna be that hard to find.  
Bring lots of water, like the kind you drink, and some breath mints. _

Bill stood up and grabbed a water bottle off the table and a few breath mints off of Jost's desk.

"Can I have your keys?" Bill asked.

Tom handed over the keys to the Escalade.

"Find a ride home, I'll meet you back at Mom's house, bye."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Tom asked, worried and not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah yeah, just take the train –." his sentence was cut of by another text.

_I'm bleeding! __Would you like to stop chatting up Tom and get your ass over here?_

"God damnit!" He cursed as he spread out of the room, looking thoroughly terrified.

Bill!" Tom shouted, standing up, there was a muffled grunt of something from behind the door and nothing more.


	18. Chapter 18

Lina gaped at the huge Escalade that had pulled up to the curb.  
Angel, next to her let out a low whistle.

"I gotta go, yeah I'm fine, I'll talk to you later, yes yes, I'll call once I'm done, Good bye!" She hung up the phone as Bill rushed out of the car, his hair combed back and a decent business looking outfit on.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Bill shouted, Lina was sitting on the curb next to a man in a rather pink skirt and bright green tube top that showed horridly off of his dark skin.

He tucked his short brown wig hair behind his ear and said. "We just had a little – "

"Be quiet Angel." Lina said.

"Sure thing doll." He rolled his eyes and picked at a nail. "Mum's the word."

Lina looked up at Bill and said "Thanks for coming."

Bill let out a small _"anytime."_ Under his breath as he squatted down to her level and pulled the nasty old bandana off of her forehead.

Underneath it was a rather large gash.

Blood started dripping down her face again, fallowing the same track it had before.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he asked loudly as he prodded at it softly.

Lina rolled her eyes and said "I was walking and then I wasn't."

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"I fell down." She nodded.

Lina looked around him and rolled her eyes at the huge car behind him.

"I can't believe you came in that car, do you want to get mugged? I swear some times you don't even have a brain." Lina sighed.

Bill crouched down next to her.

"Says you." He smirked "You're the one that reeks of Weed."

Lina rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Awww! Do we have to? I was thinking about just getting a bite to eat, I hear there's a nice Crack House down the street that sells burgers." Bill said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, dude, don't go down to the one on the corner. Wayyy to many cockroaches, but if you're going for burgers, I hear Maxie –D down the street makes a mean Turkey sandwich." Angel, the man dressed in drag said cheerfully.

Bill rolled his eyes at him and said "Who are you!"

The man smiled "Angel De La Condamine at your hand sir!" he bowed deeply, the bottom of his skirt coming up a bit in back.

"Nice balls Angel." Lina smirked from her spot on the ground.

"Woops." The man said pulling down his skirt.

"You're lucky I love you." Lina rolled her eyes.

"No, Not really, cause EVERY BODDY LOVES ME!" He shouted to the sky.

"Yeah, but not Jimmy, he doesn't like you very much." Lina said, looking up at him.

The man waved an airy hand. "Bah! He could have gotten HIV anywhere!"

"Yeah, but how many people on the drag will give it to him up the ass?" Lina rolled her eyes.

The man/girl/gay/cross dresser/dude laughed a little feminine laugh and waved his hand again, the other resting on his hip.

"You would be surprised honey," the man said. "But then again, are you looking to get it up the ass? By the looks of it twinkle toes down there wouldn't mind." He smiled at Bill.

Lina looked at Bill.  
Bill looked scandalized.

"But then again, who wouldn't want to get it up the ass from him? – are you sure you're not gay?" the man asked Bill.

"Yes, very sure." Bill said standing up and tugging Lina up with him. "Thanks for the offer though."

Angel nodded good naturedly.

"Oh, by the way, I met your brother the other day; he said to give you a shout out if I saw you." Angel said.

Lina smiled. "How is he?"

"Slightly stale and he reeks of beer, but a great lay." Angel smiled.

Lina looked slightly disgusted.

"I really didn't need that image of my _BROTHER!"_Lina nearly screamed.

The man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we go now?" Bill said.

Lina raised a hand to shush him.

"How much did he buy? Do you know?" Lina asked.

Angel shrugged, "Like I would know your brothers business." He smiled sweetly.

"And my dog is a rat, you know as well as I and every other hooker on this street you know all that goes down here. _How much did he buy_?" Lina asked.

The man sighed dramatically and leaned in, looking around.

He opened his mouth to say something but looked pointedly up at Bill, thinking twice.

"Don't worry, he's cool." Lina said, rushing him.

"I know from a little birdie that sits up on that perch –." the man started, pointing across the street to a run down and closed down record shop.

"–Jo Jo?" Hannah said.

Angel laughed and nodded yes. " – he got two bags of weed and one bit of Meth." The man said.

Lina let out a gasp. She looked deeply worried.

"Oh no no no honey, don't worry, he's not hitting the hard stuff, he sold it down the street five minutes later for twice the price, some little white guy in a suit." Angel assured her.

"Right well, if you see him tell him I said hi and that I love him." Lina said, walking to the door, her hand on her head, trying to keep it from bleeding, she looked like she was in pain, but wouldn't say it.

"Sure think doll, he also gave me a message for you." Angel said as she climbed in the car.

Lina's head snapped around from the dirty rag in her hand and looked at him with imploring eyes.

"And?" she asked, harshly.

"He says he loves you and Roux, and to stay out of trouble, he'll come get you as soon as he can." Angel said. "But most of all stay safe and in school, and that he loves you." Angel nodded, suddenly stern.

Lina nodded.  
Angel walked up and ran a hand down her cheek.

"It'll be all right lovie, now, I don't want to see you in this part of town again soon you hear me?" He was stern, almost like a father.

"I'll do my best." Lina nodded.

"You better, tell Roux I said hi." He said. "The dear."

"Sure thing." Lina said as Bill shut the door, if not a tad harshly.

"Have a good day." Bill said stiffly.

"You too sweet cheeks!" Angel said as he stepped back on the curb.

Bill nodded his thanks as he ran to the other side and got in the car, starting the engine as fast as he could.

Lina rolled down her window and waved at Angel. He smiled and started walking down the street, whistling some show tune from the musical Rent.

"Drink!" Bill said as Lina looked after Angel wistfully.

Lina rolled her eyes and took the water bottle out of his hands.

Shuddering slightly at the taste.

She pulled down her sunglasses so Bill wouldn't see her cry those few tears.

**A nodd to all the RENT freaks out there**


	19. Chapter 19

Bill sat in the hospital room looking at Lina examining the newly formed stitches with a small mirror.

"Well," she said as she placed the pad on her lap. "At least I didn't get them on my lip, those are a bitch." She said, trying in vain to pull back down the hospital gown.

"So." A nurse said coming into the room, looking at her clip board. "Miss Glass, have we had fun tonight?" The lady asked.

"Oh oodles of it, haven't we Bill?" Lina said sarcastically.

Bill just nodded and rolled his eyes.

Tobi, a body guard who was ripped out of a very nice off day to be with Bill so he didn't get attacked or anything, grunted by the door frame.

Bill nodded in Tobi's direction, rolling his eyes.

"How's that head feeling?" The nurse asked checking over her head slightly.

"Like the pain meds are wearing off." She sighed.

The nurse laughed and reached down to write something off on her board.

"We'll take care of that soon." The nurse said. "I'll be right back."

She bustled out of the room as Lina moaned slightly.

_"I always forget how much these hurt."_ She mumbled.

Bill rolled his eyes again.

This was too weird a day for him.

First her walking into the living room looking like a stripper (A rather hot stripper with clothes on) and then getting random phone call's from weird numbers and then the drag queen.  
Bill shuddered at the thought.

"Here you go love." The nurse said handing Lina a cup of red liquid.

Lina shuddered violently as she drank it.

"Eeck!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

If Bill hadn't been so angry, he would have laughed.

"Okay, just sit back and take a rest, Mr. Kaulitz, can you come with me?" The nurse asked.

Bill stood up and nodded.

"Where are you going?" Lina asked, her voice wondering, but there was fear underneath it.

"We're just gonna go sign some paperwork, he's gonna be right outside the door, Be back in a few lovie." The nurse said, smiling and patting her hand.

Lina nodded and closed her eyes.  
Her breathing still slightly shallow.

Bill followed the nurse out of the room and over to one of the main nurses desks.  
Tobi followed silently behind him.

White hospitals have always made him nervous; he never liked the coldness of them and the white, sterile walls.

That and he wasn't too big on the smell of old people.

"Now, tell me again how she hurt her head?" The nurse asked, still in that sweet voice. "She said she fell down."

"Yeah, she fell down." Bill nodded, regretting his words, but fibbing seamlessly.

"The funny thing is, that she had glass in her head, and to me, it looked like she had been smashed over the head with a beer bottle."

Bill shuddered slightly.

The nurse looked at him in question.

"One of my best friends was once attacked and hit over the head with a few beer bottles." Bill stated.

Tobi grumbled under his breath, something about_ 'Going out without bodyguards, stupid boy.'_

Or something to that affect.

The nurse raised her eyebrows.

Bill knew what he had to; with a very _very _convincing look he said "I saw her fall."

With those four words the Nurse seemed to believe him.

"Alright, well, there's just some information to be filled out, I assume you are of age and are her legal guardianship."

"Yes." Bill said again.

This time he smiled a smile that was only pulled out for the hottest women and the highest Label Executives.  
No one could not fall for it.

He saw the Nurse swoon at it as she handed him the paperwork.

He made quick work of signing Lina off.

"Now will this be with insurance or out of pocket?" The nurse asked breathlessly.

Bill thought for a moment, thinking about what he would want done if he was seventeen again and in trouble.

In fact, something like this had happened to him before.  
Once he had been jumping a fence to get into a pool after dark with Tom and some friends when he had fallen and gotten his hands torn up.

He was able to get it taken care of at the local emergency clinic, and to cover it up he had to delve into some of his own money from the Album.

But he had done it.

His parents never found out about it even though his hands were torn up for weeks.

Wearing fingerless gloves most of the time had its advantages.

"Out of pocket." Bill said, nervously fingering the small black stone that was still under his skin.


	20. Chapter 20

Bill sighed as he looked down at the sleeping form on the seat next to him.

Lina was curled up in the passenger side seat, her breathing shallow.

She had been asleep for at least an hour.  
The majority of it being the fact that apparently the Tylenol- Codeine mix that they had given her for the pain always knocked her out cold.  
At least that's what she drowsily told Bill as he and Tobi buckled her into the car, before Tobi said his goodbyes and made Bill promise that he would not stop anywhere else until he got home.

The road was dark as he traveled back into Magdeburg.

(Which he might I add was in the middle of nowhere.) 

As he passed the abandoned fields with the random house thrown in he got that same feeling he always did when traveling down this road.

The main road into Magdeburg.

Once when he was in South Africa he joked about how barren land reminded him of home. "This Gas station feels a little like home." He had said.

"There's only nature, mountains and in the middle is suddenly a gas station." He had said.

Bill sighed.

At the moment; he would kill to be in that rickety washed out hotel in the middle of nowhere.

He looked down at Lina, still sleeping in the seat, looking quite uncomfortable in her little outfit.

He never really thought about it.  
But now, he was.

What if he wasn't a rock star? What if he had stayed home?

He was sure that if they weren't the members of Tokio Hotel, Gustav would probably have gone into computers, Georg would have probably gone into something like Mechanics…

Tom would have worked with their stepfather at the music school.  
When he thought about what he would do, he couldn't really think of anything.  
Maybe a tattoo artist? Open a shop in town, god knew they needed one.

He looked down at Lina and thought about how unstable her life had always been.

His life had been unstable also, but not in the same way, he always knew that if something didn't work out, he had Tom he could run to, he had his parents. He even had Gordon.

Even though he didn't really _like _his father.  
He knew that if he was really in trouble that he could go to Jörg.

But Lina didn't seem to have that.

He knew that she must have known someone because she was always on the phone texting or on the computer, but he guessed most kids her age did that.

But if she knew anyone, they didn't live nearby.

He didn't even know she had a brother until today.

She always stayed cooped up in her room, never going outside of her bounds.

He wished he knew what had happened to her, what he could do to change that, even though he knew that there was most likely little he could do himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Bill pulled into the driveway as quietly as he could.  
But as he looked up at the house he saw it was no use, all the lights were on and Tom seemed to be staring out of the window in a very creepy fashion.

As soon as the car had pulled into the drive Tom was out of sight and racing to the door.

The front door was thrown open as Tom came running down the driveway.

Bill got out of the car and put a finger to his lips as Simone and Gordon came out of the house with worried faces.

Tom stopped a few feet from the car as their parents stopped to stand next to him.

Bill went around quietly to the other side and opened the door.  
Gently he picked Lina up and cradled her in his arms.

As he maneuvered around the car he watched Simone's eye's light up with worry.

"Open the door." He whispered, Gordon hurried to the door and flung it open.

Bill huffed up the front steps and walked into the house, careful not to hurt her head on the door frame.

"What happened?" Tom asked snippily.

"Let me get her in bed for god's sake and then I'll tell you!" Bill barked back in a whisper.

Tom rolled his eyes as Simone opened the door to Lina's bedroom.

The room was desecrated when they walked in.  
It looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Oh, My, God." Simone breathed; she was never one for untidiness.

"She's got good taste in floor decorations." Tom laughed.

Bill rolled his eyes and waded through the piles of clothes and the many many balls of crumpled paper.

Gordon ran forward and pushed all the clothes and coat hangers off of Lina's bed.

Bill nodded his thanks and put Lina down on the bed.

Tom pulled the blanket out from under a pile of books and shoes and handed it to Bill.

"Wait." Simone said. She rushed forward and said to Bill "lift her up." Bill rolled his eyes but did it none the less.

Carefully as only a mother could, Simone took Lina out of the ratty pair of jeans and the biker top.

Bill respectfully looked away as it was reveled that she was not wearing a bra.

Tom gawked on.

Simone snatched the blanket out of Bill's arms and draped it over Lina's body.

With one last look at her, they all left the room.

Bill closed the door quietly behind him as Tom said, "Now can you tell us what's going on?"

Bill sighed and went started going through the nights events.


	22. Chapter 22

Loreanna woke in the dead of the night with a start.

She wasn't sure why she was awake, but she knew something was up.

Groggily, she sat up and looked around.  
Nothing seemed to be out of place, nothing seemed to be broken, missing or on fire.

And there wasn't anyone standing over her bed with a knife.

She sighed and plopped down on the pillows.  
Ready to get back to her fitful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Owwwww…" Lina said walking into the living room.

"Good morning."

Lina just moaned _"Mo ceann…" _and plopped down on the couch.

She curled up in a tight little ball on the other side of Gordon.

"Pardon me?"

"Huh?" Lina asked looking up at Gordon with blurry eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh," Lina said, realization dawning on her. "That's _'My head…' _in Irish."

"Good to know." He laughed.

"Does that mean that we aren't going to be going to the drag anytime soon?" Simone asked from her rocking chair by the TV, her voice calm, yet stern.

Lina just smirked slightly through her grimace and said "Go bhfuil a fhios agat de."1

"As much as I thought." Gordon sighed, not knowing what she said but fully getting the idea.

Simone just sighed as Lina seemed to slip back into a sleep like trance.

Her eyes barely focused on the TV in front of her as always.

Silently, as he had done many times with Bill and Tom when they were younger, Gordon mindlessly rested a hand on Lina's forehead and softly brushed back the hair on her forehead on a smooth, repetitive motion, careful not to touch the stitches there.

Lina flinched under his touch but did not move away and Gordon simply kept stroking her skin, as if there were nothing else in the world he would rather do.

Soon enough, Lina was fully asleep on the couch and Simone was tearing up.

Gordon just sighed and smiled a bit, mumbling the words "must be the codeine."

_

**_ you know of_**


	24. Chapter 24

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Bill screamed in Lina's ear.

Tom rolled his eyes behind him.

Lina, who had been asleep on the couch, jumped up in a flash.

Those in the room were shocked when she crouched down and covered her head as if someone were coming to beat her.

She stayed like that for a moment before Bill reached down and touched her shoulder.  
She jerked away at first, looking up at him with wide, feral eyes, and then, she seemed to focus.

She blinked her eyes and looked around at Simone, Gordon, Tom and Bill's shocked faces.

She blinked again and stood up.

As she stood she swayed slightly; Bill grabbed her elbow to keep her balanced.  
Lina just pushed him away.

"Don't." Lina said making an incomplete sentence as she rubbed her face.

"Don't wake me up like that. It stets me on edge." She said.

"Sorry." Bill mumbled.

"Apology accepted, now what do you want?" Lina asked plopping back down on the couch and curling up in a ball.  
She looked as if she rather wanted to cry.

"We're going shopping." Bill said.

"No _'We're'_ not." Lina said, putting quite a bit of stress on the implied "we"

"Why aren't _we?"_ Bill said, using the same stress on the word we.

"Because _we _don't like shopping as much as _some people _obviously do, and _we _don't need anything." Lina said flopping over and looking at him in the eye.

Tom raised his arms in the air as he normally did when he was being excluded from the conversation.

It seemed that Bill and Lina were caught up in their own little moment again.

Simone, who had seen this coming from a mile away, intervened before any more _we'_s could be thrown out.

"Well, it's not really a choice. You have to get things for school." Simone said.

"Wait, what day is it?" Lina asked, sitting up and looking around, as if it were printed in thin air.

"Thursday." Tom said, looking at the watch (that wasn't really there) on his wrist.

_"Thursday?"_ Lina asked.

"Yes _Thursday." _Bill asked. "What's wrong with _Thursday?"_ Bill asked.

"It's fucking _Thursday. _Last Time I checked, it was _Monday." _ Lina said snippily.

"Oh, that's just because you slept through _Tuesday annnnddd Wednesday." _Bill said.

"Oh my god." Lina said in English. "Moooo Cccceeaaannnn!" She moaned as she flopped back on the couch and covered her head with a pillow.

"You really like talking in different languages don't you?" Tom asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Simone sighed, Gordon shrugged and Bill leaned down in front of Lina and said

"If you're not up in five seconds _I'm_ going to shower you. Because to tell the truth, you smell pretty rank."

Lina simply flicked out a middle finger and moaned again.

"One." Bill said, holding out one, painted finger.

Lina turned over to face the back of the couch, hiding her eyes from the sunlight that was seeping through the window.

"Two." He said idly holding out another finger.

Lina sat up and looked at him with tight eyes.  
Bill shifted on one hip, placed one hand on his jutted hip, waving the counting hand in the air swiftly.

"Three." He said, holding up one more finger.

"You wouldn't _dare." _Lina hissed between her teeth.

Bill just looked at her as if to say "_Yes I dare…" _

Lina raised her eyebrows at him before letting them down and settling her lips in a pout.

"Four."

Lina simply smirked and sat back.  
There was a look of_ "over my dead body." _on her face.

The others were just watch in shock at the whole thing.

Lina raised one eyebrow at him and sat back in the couch with her arms crossed.

"Five." Bill said.

When Lina didn't do anything he said "You asked for it." And with that he tried to pick her up.

As he tried to wrap his arms around Lina's stomach she automatically scrunched forward at the waist and turned herself into dead weight.

Bill seemed to be expecting that so with a large swing he was able to get her over his shoulder before she could fully tense up.

The others saw Lina take in a deep breath and then she let loose an unearthly scream. It was loud and high-pitched. A continuous wave of noise.

She did it right in Bill's ear.  
Bill flinched as the shock of the sound hit his ear but didn't let her go.

He just patted her butt and started walking.

She grabbed hold of his hair in one quick yank, bringing his ear to her mouth.

"_You will put me down…"_ She whispered in his ear.

Tom saw the fear on Bill's face but Bill didn't let it get into his voice.

"I told you." Bill said as he started to make his way to the bathroom.  
There was another loud scream as Lina kicked and flailed.

This time the scream that came from Lina wasn't loud and high pitched, but a curse and a growl.

"Bill! Be careful!" Simone screamed. "Don't hurt her!" there was a laugh and another scream.

The laugh came from Lina. The scream was from Bill.  
Lina seemed to be kicking, hitting and punching.

"AH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" they could hear him scream.

"AAHHAHA! ASSSHOLE!" Lina screamed as she kicked and screamed some more.

Thumps on the wall could be heard from the other side of the house as they made their way down the hall.

Tom, Simone and Gordon were left looking on in shock as the screams intensified for a moment and then cut off.

Simone was just about to go break it up when Bill walked into the room and the sound of a shower started in the background.

"I told you I could get her to wake up." Bill said sitting down on the couch, blood dripping down from his broken lip.

_

**Hehehe, I love Lina.**

If ya'll could leave a little feedback, that'd be great.  
Do you think that Bill and Tom sound like Bill and Tom?  
Do you think their actions match the person?  
How are you liking Lina's charictor so far?  
How would you improve it?

Though, of course, I write for myself, I still love it when other people enjoy it.  
so if you think there's something you'd like, tell me, and I'll see if I can't wedge it in.  
yours most truly  
Hannah. 


	25. Chapter 25

Forty five minutes later Lina walked out of her bedroom dressed, makeup-ed and with her hair in its normal messy bun.

Lina smirked at Bill who was sitting at the kitchen table with Ice to his head, he could feel the bruises that were forming all over his body.

Lina laughed in his face and sat down at the table.

Bill smiled and said "Not like I haven't gotten a black eye before." He said gesturing to his left eye.

At that, Lina let out a full bodied, fully humored laugh.

"I just want to see how you handle it when Jost, The security guards _and _the tabloids find out." Lina said, smirking.

Bill's face went blank as Tom burst out laughing as milk came out his nose.

"Shiiitttttt…" Bill moaned as he thunked his head down on the table dramatically.  
"Ow!" He shouted when he hit a bruise.

Gordon laughed out loud at his stepson.


	26. Chapter 26

"What about this one?" Simone asked.

"It's fine." Lina said, crossing her arms.

Simone sighed and set down the shirt and picked up a darker blue one.

"This one?"

"It's blue?" Lina said.

Simone let out a scream, threw her hands up in the air and looked around the store.  
The sounds of Hamburg sounded all around them, filling the air with pleasant sounds of cars honking, lovers loving and people laughing.

That and the annoying flashes of cameras as the photographers shouted outside the window.

Thankfully there were only a few.

"What do you want!" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I just hate shopping." Lina said.  
She looked near tears.

Bill laughed and handed his drink to the body guard that was standing next to him.

"Just sit down –" He said, "And I'll find you something." With that, he walked off through the aisles of clothes.

Simone just laughed at Lina's frazzled face and gave the child a hug, still laughing slightly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where to next?" Lina asked, looking over the stacks of clothing as the man rung up the list.

"We're gonna meet Gordon and Tom at the coffee shop, then go home." Simone said, watching the prices on the little screen.

Lina sighed and looked down at a tag.

"HOLY SHIT!" she shouted when she saw the pair of jeans that cost €80.

Bill just laughed and handed over his credit card.

The man behind the register sighed, took the card, and handed Bill the receipt and card back.

Lina snatched the receipt out of Bill's hand and looked at it.

When she saw the total she seemed to become faint.

"Would have been fine with a thrift store…" Lina mumbled.  
The man at the register seemed insulted.

"Yes, but your worth more than that." Bill said as he handed some of the bags to the body guard.

"Plus, the guy works on a commission." Bill waved at the man behind the counter before sauntering out the door, large sunglasses firmly in place as he ran the gauntlet of photographers.

Simone shook her head and rapped her arms around Lina's shoulders saying "let's go find our boys hmm?"

Lina just smiled slightly.


	28. Chapter 28

************

************

Hey everyone, how's everything going? good? great! Okay, So yeah, Ya'll need to review cause, well, I said so!  
And cause you knooooowww you love me that much that you're gonna take the small amount of time to write that :D or the :( boo this sucks, so yeah! Reiew,  
Bitte und Danke, Hannah.

_

Things had changed for Lina Glass.

She had found herself living in a house that could almost be called a home.

Of course, it could _not _be called a home.  
For it to be a home there would have to be a family, and pets, and noise.  
There was, of course, family, pets and noise. But it was not _her _family.

Nor _her _pets or noise. So as she tried to scrub the charcoal off her fingers one sunny morning, she figured she would just have to get used to it.

But as she thought that, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get used to it.  
It seemed to her that the moment she got used to something, got used to noise, or family or pets.

Got used to everything that comes with having a family.  
Once you get comfortable, it can be swept away like ashes in the wind. No getting used to it was _not _a good idea...

"Ready to go squirt?" Gordon asked as he walked into the kitchen cheerfully.

"Almost." Lina mumbled, still scrubbing at her blackened fingertips.

"What's all over your hands?" Gordon asked as he held up her fingers to his face.

"Charcoal." She said wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"What did you do?" Gordon asked raising his hands in the air. "Stick your hands in the fireplace?"

Lina did not answer but instead said, "We're out of dish soap." She pointed to the bottle of Simone's frilly bath soap she had been trying to get the blackened wood off her fingertips with.

Gordon nodded and looked around the room, patting himself like an old man looking for his keys.

"You all finished?" He asked.

"I guess." Lina said nodding as she reached around the kitchen table, grasping for her brand-spanking-new black backpack.

Lina sighed and headed toward the back door, Shorty at her feet, yipping sympathetically.


	29. Chapter 29

"Nervous?" Gordon asked as he turned the corner.

Lina said nothing as she stared out the window.

People bustled around, cars parked and friends chatted.

"Goodness knows I was nervous my first day of school." He rattled on.

1"Nervousness is a waste of time." Lina said. Her blue eyes were clouded and worried as they stared at their own reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Apprehension is nothing but a taste of the worry that you're expecting will come when you are unceremoniously thrown into a new situation."

"I see…"

But as they pulled into the parking lot of the Kurfurst Joachim Friedrich Gymnasium Lina couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

**1GOD! I love that line! I felt so smart when I wrote it. haha okay, go review now!**


	30. Chapter 30

Everything was the same, the noises the sounds, people bumping into her.

God, she hated school.

If she had her way Lina would be perfectly fine with becoming a hobo and painting graffiti for the hell of it. Getting Tips and such to live by as she played a soft symphony on some large instrument.

Of course, she knew that the likelihood of that ever happening was little to none. But hey, a girl could daydream couldn't she?

But as Lina was in the middle of this day dream, a strong body ran into hers.

Lina was sent flying as her bag was hurled into the air.

She hit the floor with a dull thud and groaned.

"Oh my God!" more than one voice shouted above her as hands grasped at her.

She automatically swatted the hands away as she stood up slowly.

As she dusted off herself dramatically, she couldn't help but notice the profound silence that had entered the hallway.

_'Shit._' Was the only thought running through her head.

Why was it that she could never just blend into a crowd. Really? COMEON!

"Are you all right?" A small girl with a head full of curly dark hair asked worriedly in a light voice. Her light colored eyes looked at her imploringly.

"Heya chicka, way sorry, didn't mean to knock into you, guess I shouldn't have been walking backwards." A tall girl, the one that had run into her said.

Her dark skin and dark eyes had happiness to them, though Lina honestly didn't care at the moment.

Everyone was looking at her, everyone.  
A few people were snickering.

Lina felt embarrassment rising up in her throat, but said did not portray said feelings.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Lina then shouted, as the third girl tilted her head slightly to the side.  
She had long brown hair and way too much eyeliner.

If Lina was a normal girl, and had been under normal circumstances for the duration of her short life, she probably would have acted differently, maybe saying a quick, 'oh, no, its all right, I wasn't paying attention.' Before attempting small talk with the four girls.

Of course, Lina was none of these things.  
Subconsciously, her goal was to protect herself, protect herself from pain.

"I'll make sure to do that next time." The first girl said sneering, and practically spitting at Lina.

Lina cocked an eyebrow and said. "Well, then we'll get along just fine, won't we?"

The first girl simply rolled her eyes and stalked off, the other two trailed behind her looking quite baffled at the show that had gone on before them.

Lina glared at a few people who were staring quite openly at her.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." She said walking by.

As she turned the corner, she couldn't help but feel so entirely overwhelmed that she was forced to slide down onto the ground and pull her knees to her chest and place her head on her knees.


	31. Chapter 31

How long Lina had been sitting in the deserted and isolated hallway she wasn't sure.

Though, she hardly cared.

With all the work that she had done, she probably had enough credits to graduate, but blast the stupid German school system.

Thoughts of home drifted in and out of her mind.

Of course, she knew that home didn't really exist anymore, nor had it ever.

But instead of dwelling on the bad, she decided to focus on the good.

The laughter, the cookies baked by a kind, caring mother, her brother's laugh, and that fully, irreplaceable feeling of companionship that came with her home.

Tears dripped slowly out of her eyes as she felt her body become heavy, heavy as lead.  
The air pressed around her as she stifled a sob.

She forced herself to calm down. Telling herself as she had many times before that this would not be like this forever, if could just make it through the day, she'd be all right.

_'Why must I make it through the day?'_ thought she. '_Why must I think such happy thoughts and be content with the complete and utter crap I am thrown into everyday. Oh! If only the pain would stop, I've thought of it before….'_ She thought, trailing away.  
No, that was not a good idea; she had crossed that line before. Three 'homes' back.

And she had promised herself she would not tread in that horribly murky and uncharted water again.

Her silent musings were interrupted by a brisk voice saying, "Shouldn't you be in class young lady?"

Slowly, she looked up at the man standing before her.

He was quite obviously a teacher, though he didn't really look like one.

He was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a tee-shirt, and he had what papered to be paint splattered down his face.

She was silent.

"Well?" He asked again.

Once again, nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You're a first year then?" He asked. "Because I haven't seen you before."

Lina shook her head no.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm graduating next spring." Lina said softly.

"So you're new then?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I see…" he said. "What's your name?"

"Lina Glass." She stated softly.

"Well Lina Glass. I'm Mr. Bahr." There was something about this tiny girl sitting all alone in a hallway, looking rather like she'd like to cry and curl into a ball that pulled at his heart strings..

"Have you checked in yet?" He asked.

She shook her head no

"All right, come on, and we'll get you situated." He said, smiling and holding out a hand.

She stood up on her own, veering away from his hand.

"Okay, no touching then, come on kid." He said walking away briskly.

Lina couldn't help but feel confused at the man, but she followed him none the less as he led her to the office.

"Ahh. Mrs. Willks. This is Lina Glass, she's new here."

"Oh, yes, Gordon Trümper just called to check on you." She smiled gently, pushing her red hair out of her face.

"Are you ready to get signed in?" She asked.

Lina squared her shoulders and nodded.

"Alright, here's your class syllabus..."

'_deep breath…' _Lina thought to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

Finally, the day was over.

Lunch had come around as people rushed from their seats and classes and out the door.

As always, Lina, was caught in the shuffle.  
She past the girl that she had bumped into as people stared at her as she walked by.

"_Who's she?" _She heard a blond ask quietly to a different blonde.

"_Lina Glass." _the round faced freckled blonde stated.

_"Who? I've never heard of her?"  
_  
_"I guess she's new here. They introduced her in math. She's really quiet, just does her work and stuff, I said hi to her, but she just looked at me and walked away…"_

Lina sighed into her locker and grabbed her books before walking out the big red and yellow doors.

As she stepped into the bright sunlight and started walking as the cold air nipped at her face, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see the two blonde girls, both with blue eyes and a pretty face, but obviously not related, a huge towering blonde man with a huge smile and two rugged looking guys who were obviously twins.

She turned around and peered up at them quietly.

"HEY! I'm Erik! And this is Taylor, Allie, Adam and Aaron!" He said pointing to each of them in turn. "You're new here?" the tall blonde man said holding out a hand.

Lina just took a step back and nodded her head as if frightened; her foot slipped slightly off the curb.

Erik and the two other boys reached out and grabbed her at once.

Lina screamed slightly before stepping away.

"ERIK!" Taylor yelled, "Don't scare her!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a tire squeak as a bright, shining Audi R8 whipped into place next to them.

A dark tinted window was rolled down as a man in a hat and large sunglasses stuck his head out the window.

"What's going on?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing, I just slipped, they caught me, it frightened me." Lina said, shocking the entire group when she spoke. So far she didn't seem capable of speech.

"You sure?" the man said, turning to get a cigarette from the pack the dark shaded driver was handing out.

"Yes, I'm sure, are you picking me up?" she asked, picking up her back pack.

"No, we're doing a health and welfare check. Yes we're picking you up." The driver snickered.

Lina simply rolled her eyes and looked at the small group of people.

"It was nice to meet you." She said turning to them.

"Same here! Sorry we scared you." Erik stated.

"It's okay, I'm just jumpy."

"Come on come on come on! We've got meeting and shoots in Berlin!" The passenger said.

"I'm going?" She asked, opining the back door and slinging her bag in.

"Yep, thought you'd might like to get out of this dump and away from the rents, know they've been all up in your case." The driver said.

"Fine, But you're not smoking that while I'm in the car." She said grabbing the passengers cigarette out of his mouth and stomping it into the pavement.

The two sturdy twins chuckled behind her.

"Get in kid." The passenger said smiling and pulling up the window

Lina sighed, glanced one last look at the group in front of her and slipped into the back.

The front windows were rolled up promptly as the car speeded away.

"That, was a nice car." Aaron stated.

"Did they look familiar to you?" Erik asked.

"Who?" Allie asked.

"The two guys."

"No, why?"

"Idk, just wondering… Oh well! Lunch at my house!" he shouted before running off.

_

**Best part. I know a Aaron, Adam, Allie, Eric, and Taylor.**

**Intresting, people. :D **


	33. Chapter 33

"So they really didn't hurt you?" Bill asked, his hair blowing in the wind as Lina leaned a head out the window. Tom hurdled faster down the road.

"No, I just freaked out." She said her voice over the blaring music.

Bill just sighed.

Suddenly, Lina was unbuckling.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked as she climbed onto his lap.

"Hold this." She said holding out a pair of dangly earrings.

Tom looked over in shock as she laid her body down across the two of them and stuck half her body out of the passenger side window.

Bill laughed at the look of bliss on her face as her hair was torn free of its tie and flew around her face.

Tom turned up the radio and let out a full bodied laugh before speeding even more.

Bill put a strong arm around Lina's legs and silently vowed that his mother would_ never_ find out about this. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Gustav!" Tom shouted as he skipped out of the car.

"Tom!" Gustav shouted louder still.

"GEORG!" Georg shouted, sounding as if he felt left out when he didn't get any sort of many handshakefistbumbhugthing.

"Aww you know we love you Mortiz." Bill drawled as he stepped out of the car.

He opened the back door as Lina came out, looking around expectantly and with an unsure air.

"HEYA KIDO!" Georg shouted before hugging her tightly and rocking her back and forth.

"Haven't seen you in weeks! How are ya?" He asked.

"I'm well thank you, how are you? And how is Annie?" she asked of his girlfriend whom she hadn't even ever met.

"Awww, the old Frau? She's doing well." Georg chuckled. "She's in Dortmund with her mother though, I think she just needed something other than my cooking!"

"That's because you can't cook to save your life." Tom laughed.

"What's with your hair?" Georg asked.

Lina looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"It's all curly!" he said.

Bill turned around and looked at her hair, it was indeed, curly.

"Yes?" She said, still sounding confused.

"Why'dya curl it?" Georg asked.

"I didn't curl it, it's naturally curly, The windows were open and it flew all around." She stated.

"Oh…" Georg said, looking a bit lost.

"It looks really nice; you should wear it down more often." Gustav said.

Lina smiled slightly as she ran her hands down her chin length mass of curls.

"Come on! Let's go!" Bill said as he marched off toward the door to the building in front of them.

_

**Sorry the last little bits are a bit slow, they're gonna pick up soon. Most horribly, you gotta have fillers sometimes so you dont jump between stuff too fast.**

**Review bitte!**


	35. Chapter 35

****

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a little while since I have updated, I kinda sorta out-wrote myself,, I crammed like sixteen chapters and such so...yeah...tooo much. Haha, BUT! I do want to give a shout out to Tori! the great, because I didn't reply to her reviews because of a sight emotonal break down! Also, there are like two other people I haven't been able to reply to. To ya'll I want to say thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks!  
:D right, read, review, and something else that starts with an R.**

"And are you sure in this choice?" The stern eyed lady said peering over her desk at Simone and Gordon.

"We are." Gordon nodded, taking Simone's hand in his own.

"You do understand that this goes outside of the normal procedure don't you?" The lady said peering at them with a quizzical air.

"We understand." Simone said.

"I don't think you do Mrs. Trümper. If you take legal guardianship of Lina Glass then you will be fully responsible for her welfare, and I honestly don't think, in the case of this child, you're equipped to do so."

Simone stiffened.

"Given the fact that she's been arrested four times, has many a violent tendencies and has been caught with buying and selling drugs since she was thirteen. I understand that your indentions are admirable, but this child just does not need to be out of the care of the republic." The lady said placing the folder she had been reading from on her desk primly.

"That." Simone said briskly and harshly. "Is the exact reason that we want to take custody, because _the republic_," She spat with quite a bit of distain, "Has obviously not taken care of her and the system as obviously left a few things lacking, I know for a fact Lina is a good girl, a good girl at heart, But I also know that that child has scars that run deeper than you can ever imagine, I've raised two boys, two boys who are rather successful and rather good people. I also know that they weren't perfect angel's ether. I will not let her be neglected any longer." Simone said, sparks flying from her eyes.

The social worker leaned back in her chair and pressed her fingers together. She thought for a moment before saying.

"You do understand that you will be fully responsible for her until she turns eighteen in which case she will be an adult and that you will no longer get any checks from us. You understand that?" The lady said.

"We do." Both Gordon and Simone said at the same time.

"Well. Then… sign here." She said, pressing a piece of paper across the desk.

"The Glass's Social worker will be visiting you in two weeks time." The lady said.

Simone looked up, wondering why she had put Glass in plural terms

****

**right, just so you know. I know NOTHING about the German foster care system. In fact, I know very little about Germany.  
****so, I just used the German Democratic Republic and such.  
****in the Us. it'd be the state of whatever.  
****but I'm not sure how that works there. if you know, great, if you don't. deal with it. :D REVIEW! **


	36. Chapter 36

"Hi!" a woman said, plopping down in front of Lina.  
She was sitting down at a table as Tom and Bill struck horribly ridiculous poses while the photographer took a great many of photos.

"Hello."

"Are you Lina?" The woman asked cheerfully as she sipped at some sort of chocolate/coffee drink.

Lina thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea for the pretty little blonde to be drinking _anything_ with caffeine.

"Yes…" She stated.

"WORK IT BILL!" Georg shouted from across the room.  
Bill promptly flipped him off.

"I'm Natasha by the way." She said holding out a hand.  
Lina reached forward and shook her hand.

Natasha couldn't help but notice the small scars that were on the back of her small, white hand.

"So what are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Math homework." Lina stated with quite an amount of distain.

"Not going real well?" Natasha asked laughing as she tried to wipe the foundation and black eye shadow off her fingertips.

"No." Lina stated. "But I'd be doing better. IF I WAS IN MY OWN ROOM!" she shouted at Bill who had quite obviously been paying close attention to her.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted laughing.

Lina simply rolled her eyes as Gustav sat down next to them and grabbed her homework from across the table.

"How long until we can go home?" Lina whined as she laid her head on the table despairingly.

"Soon." Gustav said quietly as he scribbled on the paper in front of him.

Natasha had been the bands makeup artist for near on seven years, and in all the time she had known the boys, she couldn't help but be blown away by how all four of them acted towards Lina. She just thought it was so funny how each of them, (with the exception of Bill, who obviously felt something slightly deeper) had practically adopted her as a sister.

As Gustav pushed the completed math sheet to Lina, Georg put a plate of food in front of her and Bill shouted something to the camera men to keep the _''effing lens of her.'' _Natasha couldn't help but laugh.


	37. Chapter 37

"Good morning!" Mr. Bahr said as he walked into the art room.

"How are we today?" He smiled brightly, looking at all of them with a happy face.

Lina looked over at him, wondering what he was smoking. What teacher was this happy this early in the morning?

"Okay, today, since it is the start of the semester and the year, we're just gonna do some simple little sketches using charcoal. How many of you have used charcoal before?" he asked.

Lina quietly raised her hand.

She was the only one.

"You have?" He asked, skipping over to her.

"Yes sir," She said.

"How often?" He asked.

"Everyday if I can, I like charcoal better than graphite or pastels." She stated.

"What is your basis for liking charcoal better than other mediums?"

"I like it because it's deep, it has meaning, because you can use it however you want, you can wipe it all away, or you can leave it there. The harder you press, the deeper the color gets, its real, its concrete, there isn't wishy washyness about it. It's tangible and I feel that it conveys what I'm trying to portray better."

Lina nodded as Mr. Behr smiled.

"Allright! Class! Go to the supplies and get out one stick of charcoal, please, do not rub it over your face!" Mr. Behr said as everyone rushed to the closet.

Lina sighed and reached into her bag.


	38. Chapter 38

Everyone was supposed to be in study hall in the library.

Lina wasn't.  
She had asked Mr. Behr if she could stay in his class for a little while longer.

She had found a radio in the back of the room and had turned it up as loud as the rickety old thing could go.

Cello's filled the air as she made large, steady brush strokes over the large canvas she had found.

Her hair was pulled back and her shirt was getting paint on it  
Bill would probably kill her. But she figured it was all right since he had thrown out all her other, more ratty clothing.

Her brow was sweaty and her arms ached from having them up so long.  
But of course, she didn't mind one bit. This was heaven to her…well, as close to heaven as she could get.

"Holy, freaking, crap." A voice behind her called.

Lina screamed and jumped up in the air.

She turned around gasping as her hands clutched at her chest.

"Hehe, sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."  
It was the three girls from yesterday.

The one she had run into was standing there with her arms crossed.

"I guess we didn't really introduce ourselves yesterday…" The one with curly hair stated.

"I'm Elise, that's Sam, and that's Vanessa." She said pointing to the girl with long dark hair, and the one Lina had run into the day before.

"I'm Lina." She stated. "Can I help you?" She asked after a long, slightly awkward silence.

"No. Sam forgot her bag." Elise said pointing to the backpack across the room.

"Allright." Lina turned back to her painting, full expecting the three girls to leave after they had gotten what they had come for.

But soon enough Vanessa was standing beside her.

"Can I help you?" Lina asked, down at her from her stool.

"You did this?" Vanessa asked, pointing to the painting.

"No, the little elf's in my pocket did." Lina mumbled.

"It's really good." Vanessa said in a slightly snide voice before walking away, the other two following after her.

Lina stood back and looked at the painting.

A white dove was flying down from the corner as blue and green and black flames swirled all around him.

She thought it was indeed pretty good.  
Still needed work though.


	39. Chapter 39

Three weeks had gone by and not much had happened.  
The summer had finally ended leaving way for the strong fall winds to come and the leaves on the tree to start to drift forward.

Bill stood, looking out the window as Hans snored near the couch.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Bill said flipping a hand in the air as he tucked the phone into his neck.

_"You're such an idiot." _Andi said on the other line.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot, so its all cool." Bill snickered.

"_You know it, you know, if you're up to it, we could always repeat that thing from seventh graaaaddeeee…." _He said in a sing song voice that drove Bill up a wall.

"I'd rather not." Bill said.

_"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" _Andi snickered.

"If you mean getting drunk, Getting high, busting into a public pool, falling over and almost losing my virginity by my best friend and brother in the middle of a park." Bill said, rolling his eyes as the bedroom door squeaked in the background. "I think I'll just stay home and play video games."

Andi laughed and said "_well, you know what they say about foster kids."_

Bill laughed at the old childhood saying and Andi's stupidity.

"You can't trust them. Foster Children always deplete our recourses and are useless to humanity. If their parents didn't love them enough, then neither should we." Bill sighed. Knowing that he'd get slapped if he didn't repeat it.  
God bless Andi. Even if he had weirdly violent tendencies.  
_  
"I've you taught well."_ Andi snickered. _"What are we gonna do this weekend?"_ Andi asked.

But Bill wasn't listening.

He was too busy watching the tears flow down Lina's face as she stood in the doorway of the room.

"Asshole." She said before stalking away and slamming the door to her bedroom.

"_Who was that?" _Andi asked.

"I gotta go." Bill said before hanging up.


	40. Chapter 40

"Lina, open the door. Please." Bill whined as he rested the back of his head on the door.  
His legs were spread out in front of him and his hands were clasped.

He'd been like this for the last hour and a half. Not a word had come from the room.  
Only the sound of paper scrunching.

"I'm sorry, it's something different, I swear, me and my friend, you know, the one who's coming over? He was a foster kid, got adopted, he always used to say that, I'm sorry."

This time, his apology was met by the sound of a slow beat from what sounded like an alarm clock radio.  
Bill made a subconscious, mental note to buy her a real radio. He was tired of hearing the crackling sounds of whatever was on the horrible radio.

_"In the nighttime  
when the world is at it's rest  
you will find me  
in the place I know the best  
dancin', shoutin'  
flyin' to the moon  
you don't have to worry  
'cause I'll be come back soon."_"Still won't come out yet?" Tom asked as he walked by.

Bill shook his head.

"All well, she'll come out sooner or later. She's gotta eat sometime." He said, hopefully.

"I don't know, knowing Lina, she's probably like one of those funky fishes that can go for ages without food." Bill sighed.  
There was a hard thump on the door where his head was.

He yelped and knocked a shoulder against the door, making a similar sound.

"GO TO HELL!" Lina shouted.

"ONLY IF YOU COME WITH ME!" Bill shouted back.

"I'm gonna go get beer." Tom said walking away.

Bill sighed and closed his eyes.

There was another bang on the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Bill shouted.

"JUST CAUSE!" Lina shouted, turning up the music.

_"And we build up castles  
in the sky and in the sand  
design our own world  
ain't nobody understand  
I found myself alive  
in the palm of your hand  
as long as we are flyin'  
All this world ain't got no end."  
_

**Song's Sand and Sky by Paul Kalkbrenner :) review please **


	41. Chapter 41

Bill had been drifting asleep on Lina's bedroom door when the doorbell rang and the dog's voices woke him up.

There was a louder bang as someone knocked on the door.

"I'M COMING!" Bill shouted_. "God, I'm coming."_

With a quick step he raced the door and swung it open.

Standing there was a tall, gangly, long faced man with pale skin, bleach blond hair and dark blue eyes holding a six pack of beer.

Bill laughed and threw his arms around his best friend as the dogs barked around their legs.

"Andi!" Bill said laughing.

"BILL!" Andi shouted in his normal flamboyant and fantastic way.

"Hey Schatzi!" Bill shouted bending over to pet Andi's dog.  
The short little shiatsu licked at him and barked as she ran outside with the other dogs.

"Where's Tom?" Andi asked, walking in.

"Out buying… beer…." Bill said looking at the packages in Andi's hands.

"Why does he even bother?" Andi asked. "You guys know that if there is one thing you can count on me for it's to bring the alcohol."

Bill laughed and whistled out the door for the dogs to come in.  
But as he did such a small voice let out a squeek.

"Andi?" Lina's voice called.  
Bill turned around to see Lina standing there with her hair disheveled and Andi gaping at her.

"Lina?" he asked.

"ANDI!" Lina shouted in a very high pitch before throwing herself at him.

There was a rather touching moment of recognition and such before Andi jumped back and looked at Bill.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the one that was staying here?" He shouted.

Lina clung to his side as she started to sob into his shirt.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW EACHOTHER!" Bill shouted because he felt like it. "HOW DO YOU KNOW EACHOTHER?" Bill shouted again.

"She's my sister you idiot." Andi rolled his eyes, he clung Lina even harder to his chest as he petted her hair.

Bill didn't remember Andi ever having shown real affection like this before.

"You have a sister?" Bill asked before remembering that he did, indeed have a sister.

"That's fun." Bill nodded. But as he looked at the two of them, he could clearly see the resemblance.

"Woooahhh….." Bill said as he peered at the two of them.

"You guys could be twins." Bill stated.

Andi's eyebrows scrunched together in the same way they always did when he remembered something.

"Où Roux ma douce? Est-elle ici?" He asked in fast French, causing Bill's head to go spinning.

"Non, elle vit à Berlin." Lina sniffed.

"Sans vous?" Andi looked appalled.

"Evidemment". Lina.

"GET IN HERE!" Bill shouted, realizing that the dogs still hadn't come in yet.

All the dogs came in in a rush of fur and paws; their loud, yelping voices filled the air.

"SCHATZI!" Lina yelled as the dog came barreling towards her yapping like crazy.

Lina ended up rolling around on the floor with it kissing it and scrunching it in her arms.

"Who knew she'd like your dog so much?" Bill asked Andi as he watched in a proud way.

"Maybe because it's not my dog?" Andi said.

"Huh?" Bill asked back.

"That's her dog." Andi said before saying "Avez-vous jouer du violoncelle?"

"Oui? Je pense que oui, mais je n'ai pas joué depuis l'année dernière." Lina nodded.

"Dommage." Andi mumbled.

_'Since when does Andi speak fluent French? And why didn't he teach me?' _Bill thought to himself.


	42. Chapter 42

"SOOOOO HIGHHH! SOOOO HIGHHHH!" Tom shouted as he came back from the store.

The Samy Deluxe song played on the radio and Tom was pretty happy.

Things had been going well as of late.

Their plan to lay low for a while seemed to be working.

Tom had forgotten how hard it was to simply slip away for a while.

Sure, they had worked a little bit. But after the last tour, they needed the break.

He and Bill were going to go to the Maldives again, but since Lina showed up, it seemed like all those plans had flown out the window.

Tom thought it was funny how utterly hopeless Bill was over her, but he didn't even notice it.

Well, maybe he did… in fact, Tom knew he did. He just wasn't willing to let himself love like that.

Tom hadn't really found a long lasting relationship type girl yet.

But if he had, he'd date her. He'd treat her right.

He just didn't understand how Bill wouldn't let himself do such a thing.

Tom figured it was that whole "living behind a wall" Thing Bill needed to get over and stop writing about.

As he sped down the road at an ever alarming speed, he also wondered why Lina wouldn't ever think of Bill that way. They were more compatible than they realized.

Idiots.

**For Nessie, cause she said she wanted more Tom action.**

**God, Vanessa, you're such a Tom whore! **


	43. Chapter 43

When Simone and Gordon arrived home from their lunch date; they had expected nothing new to have happened.

Bill would be on the couch watching some stupid TV show.

Lina would be in her bedroom.  
Tom would be drinking a beer and yelling at Bill to change the channel.

The house would be a mess and so on and so forth.

But when they arrived they saw a completely different scene.

Bill was sitting at the kitchen table with Tom, playing a card came, cigarettes and beer bottles scattered over the table. Loud music was issuing from the TV and a sweet smell was coming from the oven.

Though, most shocking of all was the fact that Lina, was singing.

"AND GOOD OLD GEORGE SANG DOWN WITH THE KING AND NANAANANANANAAAAAAA HOORAH!" Lina sang brightly as she road piggy-back on Andi as he pranced around the house.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD SANG THE KING WITH A GREAT AND TERRIBLE YELL! AND GOOD OLD GEORGE COWERED AND DRANK! UNTILL HE COULD NO MORE!" She laughed brightly as they turned the corner past Simone and Gordon at the door way.

Lina waved and laughed some more before breaking into another rousing corous.

"Bill, what the…." Simone mumbled to Bill as she plopped down at the table next to he and Tom.

Tom stuck another cigarette in his mouth before dealing Gordon cards.

"Apparently, they're related – ," Tom stated.

" – And not just 'related' –" Bill said. "As Tom so loosely put it –"

"Hey! I'll _Put _Things however I want to put them –"Tom half shouted.

"Andi, is Lina's older brother." Bill said, peering down at his cards skeptically.

"Got any Twos?" Bill asked looking up.

"Damnit…" Tom said, placing two cards on the table.

"heheh…goldfish…." Bill mumbled, smirking.

"Siblings?" Simone cut through.

"Yep… At least, that's what they told me when Andi stopped by and Lina stopped sulking in her bedroom and started screaming in French…" Bill said, looking up at his mother with a chirpy air.

"But I thought Andi was adopted?" Simone said quietly as something went bang in the other room and Lina's loud, joyful laughter filled the air.

Gordon was quite sure that he could get used to the noise.

"He was." Tom said, scrunching his eyebrows, wondering why she was asking things she already knew.

"If Andi was adopted, why wasn't Lina?" She fretted; she was starting to become seriously angered at how Lina had been treated thus far.

The twins just shrugged as Lina ran into the room, her hair in a disarray and her face hot, laughing, and exhilarated.

She waltzed over to the oven and peered into it before letting out an exclamation of joy and getting out an oven mitt and pulling out some sort of steaming, strudel.

The intense smell of peaches filled the air.

"What's that dear?" Simone asked, perfectly calm mask in place.  
Inside, her stomach was turning.

She had known, always known that Andreas had ghosts in his past. Horrible ones.

When he was young, he would speak about his father in confidence to Bill.  
Simone, who was of course, always around, had heard these conversations before.

But as she looked at Lina, the thought of her growing up in the same, chaotic, abusive household seemed somehow, unthinkable.

"Peach strudel." Lina said as she set it on the stove to cool. "Andi likes it."

Gordon let out a laugh as Simone said; "likes it! I think that'd be an understatement, how many times I made that for him during the summer! And he always ate it all before I could even blink!"

"Why you put up with me, I shall never know." He said, walking over and pecking her on the cheek from behind.

"How are you Mrs. Trümper?" He asked.

"I'm very well thank you." Simone smiled, "How are you dear?"

"I'm all right."

Simone knew just as well as anyone else that the statement was a lie, but she didn't contest it.  
She knew the prospect was useless. Andi was more stubborn than Bill and Lina combined. And that was saying something.

"How big babe?" Lina asked Andi.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Gordon was shocked at how much they truly looked alike.

"Big piece then…" Lina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want any?" She said looking at Bill.

"Yes please!" He practically shouted.

As Lina started to serve Simone looked at Gordon, and after getting his nodded approval, looked and Andi and motioned for him to fallow her. 

**Ahahahah! you're alll about to be spammmeeeddd!  
:D**

**Love Ya! ReViEw! **


	44. Chapter 44

"What's the matter?" Andi asked as he stepped into Gordon and Simone's bedroom.

"I wanted to run something by you…" she said, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to sit next to her.

"What?" Andi asked. He was a straightforward kind of guy.

"I didn't – we didn't know Lina was your sister, you have to understand that…" Simone started out nervously as she picked at the hem of her dress.

"I get that, you couldn't have, I didn't even know where she was." Andi said, pushing her forward.

"Of course! If I had known! I would have run the prospect past you –,"

"Just spit it out Mrs. Trümper." Andi said, with a moveitalongnow hand motion.

"We took custody of Lina last week." Simone said in a rush. "It just seemed like she wasn't getting taken care of by them and we like her, love her even, I'm just trying to keep the poor girl safe…"

Then, much to Simone's surprise, Andi looked up and asked; "Did you tell her?" rather sharply.

"No, we haven't told her yet."

"Good. And keep it that way." Andi said, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"If you tell her, then she'll rebel. But keeping it as a _just for now _kinda thing, she'll think that you actually want her –,"

" –But we do want her." Simone cut in.

" –Of course you do, but that's not how they think, if she knows you did it, then she'll run away for the spite of it. It's happened before, with a nice couple too… if you keep custody of her then you can take care of her and she won't have the chance of getting shipped off just because they think it's a .tastic! idea…but if you tell her, it will all fall apart… you'll lose her trust." Andi said, stopping in front of her.

"Lose her trust? By saying you love you and want to take care of you?" Simone said.  
Andi nodded his head.

"I knew we should have talked to her about it first…" Simone said sighing and rubbing her hand across her lap to smooth out her pants.

"You did the right thing." Andi said, "It would have been disastrous for you to talk to her first."

"But you just said…?" Simone said, now utterly confused.

"Simone, you have to take into account this is Lina we're talking about. She's stubborn, and smart, two things that should never mix. She doesn't trust anyone but her siblings, you seem to have her in a comfortable mood… but you have to know its fake." Andi sighed and sat down on the bed again. He put a hand over Simone's.

"Any trust she shows you, is a lie." Andi nodded.

Simone's eyes were tearing up.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know _how_ to trust, neither of them do… None of us do… its hard, and it takes a long time. I still don't trust my parents…. Even if I have lived with them since I was twelve…I love them, and they love me, but that doesn't mean I trust them. When someone that is supposed to be the one thing in your life that is sure and infallible, treats you like our parents did…and then you get shoved out into the world so early like we did…it just takes a long time to understand what trust means…." Andi sighed, sounding older than his twenty three years.

"You sound just like her." Simone sniffed.

The two were silent for a few moments before Andi looked up at Simone with an odd glint of light in his eye.  
He opened his mouth as if to ask something very important but then shut his mouth again.

Simone thought that maybe he had been about to ask something but had chosen not to.  
A trait that Lina had also. Both of them had an intense feeling of what was greed and what was not. For them, even the slightest thing wasn't to be asked. If you could not acquire it yourself, then it wasn't worth asking for.

There was a time, when Andi was young, he was actually frightened to ask someone to pass the salt at dinner. Of course, he had grown out of trivial things such as that, but he, and Lina, still held on to the same mentality.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Andi said giving Simone a hard, earnest hug.

"It is our pleasure." She nodded as the two got up to walk out the door.

As Andi went to open the door Andi turned around and asked; "Is it just me, or does Bill have a thing for Lina?"

"That boy is in sooo over his head." Simone said, shaking her head.

"Well, we better pray for his soul….and his 'nads…"

Simone just sighed heavily and walked out the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Andi had been in town for about a week and the previous joyful manner in which Lina had pranced around had started to slowly slip away; Bill was starting to get worried.

He seemed to be the only one that noticed it.  
Notice how she was quiet.

And not just quiet, he thought, but deathly quiet, as if she were thinking, or reminiscing rather hard on something.

Her eyes had grown dim, and her movements were slow and heavy.  
In fact, she hardly ever got up off the couch now it seemed.

When Andi was there, he'd sit on the couch with her.  
Lina gathered up in his lap as she slipped into a state of sleep.

Only, it wasn't quite sleep, there was no rest to it. She was awake, but asleep at the same time somehow.

At the slightest noise, her eyes would snap open, but after a moment, they'd shut again.

Bill was becoming increasingly worried and so, he came to the conclusion that something had to be done….what? He wasn't sure


	46. Chapter 46

The rain was falling hard against the ground as the wind whipped and the trees banged up against the windowpane.

Everyone else was asleep, in fact, Bill could even hear his brothers snores from the room next to his.

'_Blue eyes and tears, bore into me, I see you now, with my arms outstretched toward you, will you lean into me? Will you accept__?' _Bill wrote slowly  
What the lyric meant, he wasn't sure. Just seemed like the thing to write in that moment.

He thought idly about writing about the rain outside; but he couldn't be bothered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_"Bill?"_ Lina whispered as she peeped her head through the door.

"What babe?" Bill said as he sat up instantly, worried about her.

She had never come into his room, not once sought him out.

Was something wrong? Was she hurt?

"_Are you awake?" _she whispered.

"Yes I'm awake, come on in." he said, standing up and opining the door wide.

Lina walked in and looked around the room.

One wall was painted black and the others a violent red.  
Posters were up all over the walls and mementos of Bill's life were sitting on the shelves.

"Can you help me?" Lina asked, turning back to face him.

"Of course!" Bill stated, not yet knowing what she needed, but fully prepared to do whatever she wanted.

"Can you try to fix this? I can't get it to work, and the thunder's creeping me out." She said as she curled into herself, as if slightly embarrassed.

There was also a look of fear on her face. It was buried deep within her deep blue eyes, but the fear was there.

'_It's like she's gonna get in trouble for saying she's scared…' _Bill thought before saying;  
"Sure! Let me look at the damn thing." He held out a hand and took the radio from her.

Walking over and plopping back on the bed, Bill tore away the battery case and looked inside it.

"One battery is missing and the other is all acidy…. That might be the issue." Bill said.

"Well, I know the battery's aren't right, But I didn't want to get the acid on my fingers. I got acid on my fingers once, and I –," Lina stopped short for a moment before taking in a deep breath and saying; "– It hurt, so I wasn't gonna bother. But I've been using the cord, so the batteries shouldn't have anything to do with it."

Bill turned the old alarm clock radio over and peered at it deeply before snapping his head up, remembering Lina was in the room.  
He looked at Lina, who was standing near the door way with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Well! Come sit down!" Bill said, plowing the clothes off his bed so that she'd have a place to sit.

Lina smiled nervously and sat down at the end of the bed.

Just as she sat down, a huge crash of thunder rang through the air and seemingly shook the house.

Lina jumped slightly as her fists clenched.

Bill smiled softly and patted her on the wrist before leaning over and turning on his own CD player

"Music will help." Bill said as he clicked the buttons.

"When I was little and I hated storms –," Bill lied completely, "— music always helped me, I used to turn it up so loud that Gordon would stomp out of bed and say to me_ 'Bill, you can't have the music blasting all the time! Come sleep with your mother and I or I'm shoving you out in the rain!'"  
_  
Lina laughed slightly at how much Bill sounded like Gordon.

The sound of a CD speeding up came out of the player before a soft song came on and Keane's Hamburg Song started to play.

Bill tossed a blanket at the shivering Lina and tore open the back of the alarm clock.

"_I, don't want to be adored, don't want to be first in line, or make myself heard, I'd like, to shine a little light, shine light on your life, if it makes you feel loved…oh, don't want be the only one, I know…I want to be the place you call home, I lay myself down…." _

Bill hummed along absent mindedly as he looked at the insides of the clock.

"Here's your issue, wire's snapped right in two." Bill said looking up.

But he couldn't help but smile softly at Lina who was fast asleep against the wall.

Bill stood up and threw the useless radio in the trash bin and looked at Lina.

Softly, he moved her so she was lying forward on the bed, tucked a pillow under her head as she curled up and threw the blanket down on her.  
Bending forward, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead, still absentmindedly singing.

"_I want to be the place you call home…" _He hummed as he shut the door behind him and headed for the couch.


	47. Chapter 47

**Let the drama commence! **

The late afternoon sun was coming in through the house in pretty colors as Andi shuffled into the house and through the back door as Schatzi ran up. Barking and yelping.

Shorty was nipping in the background too.

"Hey Schatz." He said as he rubbed the dog behind the ears.

"Hello Andi!" Simone said as she bustled around the kitchen.  
Gordon waved from the living room where he was re-tuning a guitar.

Andreas smiled at the sound he had heard so many times as a child.

"What up dude?" Bill asked, grabbing onto Andi's palm as he hit it for a high five as Andi walked by.

"Nothing much." He said as he plopped down at the kitchen table and stole Tom's coffee.

"Hey!" Tom yelped, taking it back.

"You look like shit," Bill stated, "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Andi just rolled his eyes and asked "Where's that dork of a sister of mine?"

"Huh?" Bill asked, looking up from the lyrics book in his hand.

"Where's Lina?" Andi asked as Gordon came back into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cheese from Tom's plate.

Andi stood up to retrieve a plate of food and a cup of coffee from Simone.

"Why does every one eat my food?" Tom mumbled to himself.

"Because we love you and find it amusing to aggravate you –" Bill said, "– And she's out on some school trip." Bill nodded.

He looked up again from the lyric book to see Andi drop the plate and cup on the ground.

They fell on the ground with a shattering sound.  
The entire contents of them spilling all over the shiny white tile.

Simone let out a squeal as Andi looked around franticly, as if hoping he would see Lina

"Oh God tell me it's not the seventh?" Andi gasped. "Oh God tell me!" he pleaded with Gordon.

"It's the seventh." Gordon said, slightly alarmed.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he ran down the hallway.  
He banged open the door to Lina's bedroom and walked in.

The room looked like a tornado had been through it already.

Clothes were everywhere, and books where there weren't clothes.

"She's a pig!" Simone gasped, Gordon laughed.

Andi ran over to the bed and sunk to the floor, pushing blankets out of his way as he crawled under the bed.

He scooted out a moment later, a small, red case about the size of Bill's palm in his hand.

He ripped the thing open and let out a scream.

"Crap crap crap crap!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, alarmed.

"Her stash is gone! So is her pocket knife and her bottle opener!" Andi screamed, terrified.

He ran out of the room like a gust of wind, shoving past the others.

"WELL ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" He screamed as he grabbed Tom's keys off the hook and ran out to the Escalade.

To say the others were confused was an understatement.

As soon as Bill and Tom had piled into the backseat Andi sped off at an alarming speed down the road.


	48. Chapter 48

Music blared from the small speaker as Lina and the others danced.

"Lina!" Someone shouted, tossing her a beer.

She took the bottle and opened it with the ring Andi had given her when she was seven.

It was small and rusted, but it worked.

She chugged the drink greedily as the sun started set.

The leaves around her were a violent color of burnt orange and red.

The brown ones fading into the background.

She looked up into the canopy of trees that surrounded her.  
She felt like she was in a storybook somewhere.

But her heart ached and she didn't know what to do about it.

She hadn't felt that ache in ages, she had suppressed it.

She knew it was wrong.

But she didn't care.

She just wanted it gone.

And so, she took another hit.

To get away from the trees and the sun setting between the hills.

"How'd I ever get this fucked up man?" she asked the man next to her as she plopped down on the bed of leaves next to him.

He smiled slightly at her, blinking that slow blink she always loved so much, the one that said _"I'm paying attention to you."_

"I don't know love." He said smiling, and looking at the stone in front of him.

She leaned back and looked at his form on the ground next to her.  
She smirked at the back of his head.

His hair turned around in a spiral shape as it curled in front of his face, the bleach blond falling in front of his beautiful face.

She sat up and leaned into him as she took another long drag.

"Love you." She said, taking a drink out of the glass bottle in her hand.

The man next to her just smiled and looked into the sun.

"I missed Germany." He said.

"I'm sure." Lina smiled.

"I missed it, I missed knowing what people were saying and the food, but hon, you gotta get out of here. You gotta leave." He said talking to her in English, she always enjoyed that.

"I will." she said as she took a drag as he dissolved back into the mist he was made of.


	49. Chapter 49

The sun was going down on the horizon as they sped down the road.  
Andi's hands were clenched on the steering wheel, the skin turning white.

"Where is she?" Bill shouted.

"At his grave I'd think." Andi said in a hoarse whisper.

"Who's grave?" Tom yelled.

"That's for her to tell you, not me." Andi said.

Bill let out a scream.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO? IT'S LIKE YOU LIVE BEHIND A WALL!"

Andi smirked and said "pretty much."


	50. Chapter 50

The sun was going down on the horizon as they sped down the road.  
Andi's hands were clenched on the steering wheel, the skin turning white.

"Where is she?" Bill shouted.

"At his grave I'd think." Andi said in a hoarse whisper.

"Who's grave?" Tom yelled.

"That's for her to tell you, not me." Andi said.

Bill let out a scream.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO? IT'S LIKE YOU LIVE BEHIND A WALL!"

Andi smirked and said "pretty much."


	51. Chapter 51

Leaves danced around her as she spun, they fell down in front of her eyes like burning pieces of paper with words written on them no one else could read.

"_Does it take your breath away? And you feel yourself suffocating?" _  
Her head spun as her stomach wrenched.

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride, and you look for a place to hide. Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins!_

Lina spun faster as the song coming from the radio blasted.

She was hiding, hiding from the pain, hiding from the thought of all the things she didn't have. Hiding from the things she could have, but just didn't have the courage to attain. Hiding from the pain.

"_One! Twenty one Guns! Lay down your arms! Give up the fight! One! Twenty one guns! _

_Throw up your arms! Into the sky! You and I!"_

She was at the end of her road, she'd lost all sense of control. It seemed like her mind had broken the spirit of her soul….that is, if she even had one anymore. She was sure she'd had one at one point in her life, but now, it didn't seem to exist.

__

"YOUR FAITH WALKS ON BROKEN GLASS! AND THE HANGOVER DOESN'T PASS! NOTHINGS EVER BULIT TO LAST! YOU'RE IN RUINS!" Lina sang louder as tears poured from her eyes.

More fire danced in front of her eyes as it started to burn through her skin, pouring through her veins like hot acid.

The people in front of her laughed and danced along of their own accord.

But Lina was alone, Lina was always alone.

Pinpricks came up from her skin in an unfamiliar feeling. People laughed and screamed and shouted….But the world had gone quiet to Lina.

Something was wrong. But she didn't know what.

Suddenly, the world was spinning faster and sweat dripped down her neck.

The sound of silence was oppressive on her ears as she swayed back and forth.

And then, there he was. Just like that.

Running to her.  
Running to her!  
Her, a painful, pitiful, drunken thing that wasn't worth the shit she was made out of.  
And he was calling her name!  
She couldn't hear it. But she could read the name on his lips.

Then… the world went black.

'_One, Twenty one guns, lay down your life, give up the fight… you and I…' _


	52. Chapter 52

Beeps and clicking noises filled the room as heart monitors made their noise.

Bill held Lina's cold and limp hand in his own, his head leaning back against the chair.

Andi was sitting on a chair across the room; his deeply shadowed eyes were closed in restless sleep.

Flashes of the last five days rushed before Bill's eyes.

Visions of the lifeless, shaking and retching body in his arms… the feeling of the road underneath him as Tom reached speeds over one hundred and ten miles per hour…

…Lina's eyes moving rapidly beneath her lids, unseeing…

He heard Andi's half screaming voice as he talked to the doctors, telling them they were on their way.  
Bill felt the sheer panic of the situation.

He felt the dead weight of her body in his arms as he ran through the hospital doors…

…Nurses and doctors shouting out orders around them as Andi screamed and cursed at Lina in French as Tom held on to his shoulders…

Bill felt Lina's body being yanked away from him, out of his arms.

He saw through the blaze of florescent lights and the sound of Doctors shouting a stern looking nurse telling him he had to wait in the waiting room while behind her people shoved Lina's head back and pushed something metal down her throat.

Suddenly, the scene changed.

It played out like a movie.

He was running through a canopy of trees, their fiery leaves crunching beneath his bare feet.

Then, he saw her.

Music was blaring and people were mulling about.

But Lina was just standing there.

She looked horribly lost as he screamed out her name.

Her eyes locked with his and he saw something he had never seen in her eyes before.  
It was raw, it was painful, and it was in need….it was fear.  
A horribly unrefined and destructive fear.

Then as if someone had flipped a switch, she crumpled to the ground, her head hitting the gravestone she stood next to as she fell.

**Allright! woo! I wrote this last night half high on Sleeping Meds! WOOO!  
But it turned out pretty well I think.**

As odd as it is, ya'll have no! idea how glad I am to have been able to finnally write this.  
It's been in my head for about six months, but I just haven't been able to work up to it!  
so woo! I'm happy.

Review and such.  
And yes! I know I haven't replied to your reviews! yes I got them, yes things have been hectic.  
I'll get to those as soon as I can :)


	53. Chapter 53

"Bill honey, wake up." Bill's eyes snapped open to see Simone looking down at him.

"You need to go home." She said.

"I don't." Bill said automatically.

"Honey, you've been here all night, I can watch over her for now."

Bill rubbed at his eyes and saw that the sun was indeed coming up outside the window.

Simone patted him on the shoulder and went to wake up Andi.

"Don't wake up him up, he didn't sleep last night or the night before…" Bill said.

"All right, go home and take a shower." Simone said.

"All right." Bill said standing up.

"I mean go home Bill, not to your apartment."

Bill looked at her confusedly since the apartment he and Tom shared was closer.

"Go home, Gordon's waiting outside." Simone said.

"Kay..." Bill said picking up his backpack and kissing Lina on the forehead.

"Make sure to –," Bill started out before Simone cut him off.

"Call you if anything changes. I know."

Bill kissed his mother on the cheek, handed her the keys to his car so she could drive it home, and walked out the door.


	54. Chapter 54

"Bill…" Andi said whispering in Bill's ear.

_"That's my name."_ Bill mumbled in his sleep.

Andi tapped him again on the shoulder.

"_wachoo 'aunt?"_Bill yawned as he flipped over on the couch.

"Can I go in Lina's bedroom?" Andi said.

Bill sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I guess so…yeah, why?" Bill asked.

"Heh?" Tom asked as he walked inside the room and handed his brother and Andi a beer.

"Have anything stronger?" Andi asked looking up at Tom.

"Yeah, there's some Jack and some Rum down in the basement…" Tom sneered.

"Just the beer than…" Andi said spitefully.

"You're such an alcoholic." Tom grumbled.

"I am not!" Andi said putting crossing his arms over his chest.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"It's really not hard to believe that you and –,"

Bill, seeing where this was all going interrupted before Tom said something about Andi and Lina's home life.

"Lina's bedroom. What do you want to do in it?"

"I wanna paint it." Andi said

"You want to paint it?"

"Yeah, I want to paint it, but just the far wall white." Andi said, knowing full well what the guest bedroom looked like. He'd slept there many times in the past.

"I don't get it…" Bill said.

"When was the last time you were in her room?" Andi asked, raising his eyebrows with a confused look.

"Erm….when you were running around screaming…." Tom said.

"And that one time she got that beer bottle cracked over her head…" Bill added.

"Beer bottle?" Andi asked tiredly.

"Yeah, at least that's what the nurse thought it was, but we don't know, 'cause she won't tell us anything." Bill put his hands on his hips and blew his hair out of his face, "All I know is that I ended up leaving a meeting to pick her up on the drag, she reeked of read and there was some black guy in a pink skirt." Bill shuddered delicately.

"Angel's a doll…love him to death…" Andi said with a wistful look before snapping out of it as Tom gagged slightly.

"Anyway, come on, I'll show you." Andi walked out of the living room and down the hallway to Lina's room.

He opened the door with a sort of reverence.

The room was just as messy as it usually was, the blankets were torn from the bed and everything was everywhere.

"Where would she keep them…?" Andi wondered looking around.

"Keep what?" Tom asked.

Andi simply kept spinning slowly around, looking at the room and muttering to himself.

"She wouldn't keep them on the desk… she'd be more careful…make sure they didn't get damaged…or some snot nosed kid mess 'em up…"

Andi fell silent for a moment before exclaiming in joy "BACKPACK!"

He raced over to the closet and reached up in the back before bringing down Lina's new backpack.

"This isn't her backpack…" Andi said looking at it before throwing it down on the bed and reaching in again.

"No that's hers, I got her a new one, the other one was ripping in two…" Bill said.

"Oh, okay." Andi said as he put his arms down awkwardly.

Andi walked over to the bed and opened the backpack.

The only thing that was in there was several school books and what looked like a broken hairbrush.

"Ahhhkaaaaaaayy…" Andi said. "Not there…"

"What's in this box?" Tom asked pointing to the large cardboard box that sat next to the desk on the other side of the room.

"I don't know! Let's look!" Bill said in a condescending voice.

"Why don't we not?" Tom snarked back.

Andi sighed and walked over to the box, leaving the bickering twins behind him.

He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs like a pretzel and opened the box.

Andi's hard and worried face inadvertently smiled slightly as he looked in the box.

"What's in it?" Bill asked.

"Lina." Andi answered.


	55. Chapter 55

Inside the box were sketches and sketches, paintings and paintings, drawings and drawings. Everything that could be drawn was drawn.

One by one papers were taken out.

There was a paper file that had year before last printed on it.  
That folder consisted almost completely of flowers, trees and other nature things.  
But almost all of them had a darker tone. As if the sky was weeping and the grass was mourning.

The next was a file from three years back.

Each paper was pulled out delicately by the three boys.

This set was more general drawings and paintings, but they all had a common theme.

Each and every one of them made you want to cry.

With each stroke of a brush and each scratch of a pencil, she had poured whatever emotion was in there into her work.

"She's so good." Tom muttered, holding up a simple sketch of a house in winter.

"Why are these all so sad?" Bill said looking down at a drawing of a light haired boy with big eyes and a long, soft face.  
His eyes seemed to bore into your soul.  
They did not look at you, nor did they look away.

Andi just dug farther into the box as he pulled out paints and brushes and art supplies and other folders.

Finally, he pulled out a folder with a current date on it

Andi put the folder on his lap and opened it quickly and eagerly.

The very first drawing he pulled out was one of charcoal.

It was Bill.  
He was in his car, his hands on the wheel and his face laughing.

"Wow…" Bill whispered.

With each drawing that was pulled out of that year's folder Bill and Tom couldn't help but feel shocked.

A lot of the drawings were drawings of Simone, Gordon, Bill and Tom.  
There were a few of Georg and Gustav too.

Each seemed to have a candid feeling about it about it.

Every flower bloomed to life, every tree swayed in the wind, every ship sailed and every hand grasped.

"That's why I want to paint her wall, so she can paint over it she always wanted to do that, always told me she wanted to paint on the walls." Andi said.

"She's got that tattooed on her hip too. _'paint the walls.'_ I guess for her it means make a mark, splash something on the clean white, be bright or dark, just do it… seems like a good motto to me…" Andi muttered.

"Yeah…good motto…" Bill mumbled.

"What are you boys doing?" Simone asked as she walked into the room.

All three boys looked up at her as she set eyes on pile of art work.

Simone let out a soft gasp.


	56. Chapter 56

There was an annoying pain in her arm. It felt like her skin was being torn off by a little sewing needle.

The first thought that came to Lina's mind when she felt this pain was that maybe Simone was trying to wake her up by poking at her with a needle.

But as she thought about it, the idea seemed idiotic.

The annoying pain was aggravating… and getting more so… Inside her dark world of only shadows and closed eyelids, Lina automatically reached around to grab at her arm.

"Nope, can't do that…" A voice said as something touched her hand and pulled it away.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

At first, it was only a blaze of light and sounds…but it came into focus sure enough.  
As her eyes came into focus, so did the rest of her body.

She let out a loud moan at the horrible ache that she felt all over.

"I see someone's awake…" A smiling voice said beside her.

Lina looked over and blinked at Gustav.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Like someone shoved a pine tree down my throat, trunk first." Lina said gruffly.

"The Doctor said you would feel like that…" Gustav said looking at her kindly.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked in a whisper, looking around the hospital room, wondering why she was there.

"You were intubated for three days." Gustav said.

"What?" Lina asked, her hand running over the soft blanket that was over her lap.

She looked down and saw that it was a patchwork quilt with her name sewn into it.

Simone's handywork.

"You couldn't breathe on your own, so they had to –," Gustav started out.

"I know what intubated means…" Lina said as she turned over on her side.

The IV in her arm pulling painfully.

"Ow…" Lina moaned.

"Ow's right…."

"How much did I take?" Lina asked Gustav timidly after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"We have no idea…all we know is that it was enough to knock you off your feet, if Bill wasn'tthere right as you went out and Tom given you CPR, you would be dead…." Gustav said. "In fact… you have died..."

"Twice."

"Twice?" Lina asked.

"Yep. Once in Bill's arms, the other here…" Gustav said.

"So that's what dying feels like." Lina said.

"I guess so." Gustav said, picking up his cell phone.

"I thought it would be easier…" Lina stated, airily.

"What do you mean?" Gustav asked as he typed in letters.  
**  
**"Just leaving, I mean, I knew that dying hurts, it's usually never nice…but the being dead part... I was okay with that…" She said. "Not like I would fight it…"

"That's the thing, you didn't fight it. Everyone else did…" Gustav said looking up at her with honest eyes.

Lina looked at him confusedly before there was a rush of feet and the sound of Bill screaming a mush of "OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" and "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" And Andi saying in only a slightly quieter voice; "_Vous êtes insain savez-vous! Qu'est-ce que je dis de prendre plus que vous pouvez manipuler?" _

Lina shrunk back into her bed as Bill rushed to her bedside.

"Oh my god! You're alright!" Bill said unabashedly hugging Lina tightly after he had finished the short rant.

"No, I'm not, you're crushing me." Lina said slightly snippily.

Bill just got up off her and held her face in his hands as he kissed her face over and over again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" he said holding her face very close to his.

"No promises…" Lina said squirming away from wet and hasty kisses all over her face.

She felt like a person being licked by a dog.

"What were you thinking?" Bill asked, pulling away from her though still very close.

"It felt good…" Lina said after a moment of contemplation.

"It felt good?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Yeah, for a little while, it always makes you feel good for a little while…" Lina said.

"Makes you forget too." Andi stated dryly while peering out the window.

"But why just for a little while why not feel good all the time?" Bill asked, sitting down on the bed and ignoring Andi.

"You can't feel good all the time, but you can _not_ feel for a little while… I'd take the latter over anything…" Lina said.

"Even being dead? Just for _a little while?_" Bill asked.

"Yeah. Even for a little while."

"You're insane you know that Lina Glass…" Bill said looking at her.

"That's what they keep telling me." She said.

Bill just sighed as Lina rested her head tiredly on his lap, her eyes quickly shutting as she mumbled something about morphine.

"She's gonna kill you one of these days." Andi stated quietly after a moment. "If you keep this up."

"It's all right, I don't mind." Bill mumbled as he nestled his nose in Lina's hair, savoring the feeling of her breathing.

"It's true, I probably am." Lina mumbled. "Get your nose out of my hair."

Bill just sighed.


	57. Chapter 57

Bill knew it was wrong, but for some reason, the thought of being able to get a sneak peak of what really went on in Lina's head was just too tempting.

As he held the normal looking notebook in his hand, Bill thought about what would happen if he were to read the journal and get caught.

'_If Lina asks me anything, I'll just say Andi handed it to me and said I should read it.' _Bill thought to himself, after all…it was the truth.

Deciding that he might as well, he pulled back the front cover and started to read.


	58. Chapter 58

____

I'm starting a new book, I've filled up the last one,  
Thankfully, I sent it to Andi for safe keeping before they'd thought it would be funny to drench all my things in Orange Soda…Thank God I always hide my drawings. Had I lost those, I would have lost two years worth of Anguish on paper.  
I should probably send that shit over to Andi. But I don't want to bother him, he says he doesn't mind.  
But he already has most of my diaries, quite a bit of my art, not to mention Celia and Schatzi.  
The fact that he hasn't sent that dog to the pound yet is simply amazing.  
I don't know, I'll think about it later.

XxX

Please! Get me out of here!  
I want to go home!  
Sure, I know that Dad's drunk half the time and Moms a psycho.  
But at least I wouldn't be here!  
Baby's are crying, dogs are yipping and I just want to be alone!  
Can't they see that?  
I'm so lonely and everything hurts, I just want it all to go away.

XxX

Asshole slammed my finger in the door. Said he thought it would be funny.  
I know have three broken fingers and cuts all on my knuckles.  
Great, just great.

XxX

At this point in time, I would like to point out the fact that I would very much like to kill something.  
The fucking idiot came on to me! And I don't just mean he tried to sweet talk me

He would have raped me had I not punched him squire in the nose!  
But of course, his stupid mother had to walk into right into the room at that moment.  
All she saw was me hitting him,  
So of course, he started screaming his bloody head off, telling her to call the police and have me arrested for assault.  
I rather enjoyed the night in jail before that idiot social worker came and got me out.  
I guess the judge felt bad for me or some crap.  
She looked at my file, tisked her tongue and looked up at me.  
"Obviously, Mrs. Bergdorf." The judge said looking at that idiot social worker I've had to deal with for the last seven and a half years.  
"The home she was put in was not suitable. I think for now, it might be best if we place her in another home, to be honest, I think the child is more likely to get killed in jail then anything else.  
"I would like you to check on this couple for placement, they're my husbands sister and brother-in-law, very good people."  
Mrs. B nodded curtly taking the paper out of the judges hand, soon enough Mrs. B was shoving me into the car.  
So now I'm here, in some shitty little town with no freaking movie theater.  
But I guess the place is pretty cool.  
It is kind of pretty here, I might go and paint around the fields, there are quite a few of them around here.  
I even think there's a river in town.  
The lady, Simone, she's nice.  
She tries too hard though.  
Gordon, the dude, I kind of like him. He reminds me of Andi, only less Gay….hehe  
My room's nice too, it has a desk and everything.  
It was kinda funny when I went under the bed to hide my stuff; there were toothpicks underneath the bed.  
Those cinnamon ones Andi likes to chew when he tries to go to sleep, it made me smile, but I also kind of wanted to cry at the same time.

XxX

HOLY CRAP!  
Bill Kaulitz is so freaking tall!  
He's really pretty too… The TV Does NOT do him justice.  
Tom just sort of annoys me though.  
Then again, most everything annoys me.  
My body hurts and I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed for the seven hours I was awake before I finally just fell asleep again.  
I need a beer, nah…whiskey. I think Gordon might have some.

XxX

____

Hi, sorry, I know I haven't written in a while, but then again, why would you care? You're only pieces of paper.  
Sometimes I wonder if I really am talking to my subconscious.  
That's what Roux says, but then again, she's been reading too much Freude.  
I still don't get why she cares about psychology so much, just seems a waste of time to me, people are people, I don't need a book to be able to figure them out.

XxX

Oh My God, Bill is blasting that song "Knock Three Times." And singing at the top of his lungs with Simone. He's so funny.  
They're waltzing back and forth in the kitchen too. What a doll.

XxX

My head hurts! I went down to the drag to meet up with some friends; T.J said they were having a party down there.  
I hadn't seen 'em in a while, so I was like, "What the heck?" (Bill thought I looked hot when I walked out in my biker top *nods* mmhmm!)  
Went down there, was having a good time until Gretchen Von Sluttington (yes, Sluttington, I was gonna go with Whoreington, but I figured Sluttington just had a better ring to it) went all postal on me with a beer bottle 'cause she thought I wanted to take her man.  
She and her stupid fake tan that looks like she dipped herself into a vat of Iodine pisses me off more than the fact she hit me over the head.  
Figuring I might as well get out of there before the bitch broke something else (She was so high, it wasn't even funny) I walked out to the bus station when Angel came out of nowhere and told me to sit my 'pretty little butt' down and the curb and call someone.  
The only person I could think of to call was Bill.  
I don't know why.  
But he came, he looked really nice too, I guess he was in some kind of meeting, I feel  
bad for calling him, but my head feels worse.  
He's taking me to the Doctors now. He keeps yelling at me, but he's really not.  
It's just like he's nervously ranting.  
I think Angel just freaked him out a little.

XxX

OH MY GOD! He's insane! Utterly, and entirely insane! Out of it!  
Bill took me shopping, oh, my god.  
He spent fourteen hundred Euro's on me!  
When he woke me up this morning (A rather interesting experience involving him dragging me to the bathroom and I giving him a black eye) he's like "We're going shopping. You can't go to school in that crap you got now."  
God I hate shopping, though, I must say, all the clothes he got me are really nice.  
Someone needs to smack that boy upside the head so that he realizes he really is Gay….  
I should set him up with Andi sometime.

XxX

I hate school. Hate it.  
Saxony-Anhalt is behind or something, because I swear I've done this before.  
I think I did it like, two years ago?  
I wonder if anyone would notice the body flinging its self off the roof…..? It is a rather tall building.

__

XxX

Dear Me.  
Please remind me to ask Roux why Bill and Tom and Gustav and Georg are so nice to me.

Maybe she'll have some wacked Freudian explanation.

XxX

Real quick entry today before I go, History test and such.  
It's been so hectic around here, the boys know Andi!  
Weird, I know.  
I had forgotten how much I missed him, he's so fun and spastic, he drinks too much though, but everyone is allowed their own little sin.  
Be brought Schatazi too!  
And she remembers me!  
School is school, though! This school has art class! The last two places I went didn't.

XxX

I feel crappy, really freaking crappy,My bones ach, I'm so tired, I know it's because of Till, I always feel crappy around the seventh, But I never felt this badly.  
I've been trying to go to sleep, but every time I start Bill always changes the channel on the TV and I wake up again.  
Now he wants to know what I'm writing, I guess that's what get for trying to write and or sleep on the couch.  
Hold on, excuse me while I write him a note…  
GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BOOK!  
Now he's all huffy, what a baby.

XxX

_I can't decide what to wear!  
I wanna wear something pretty, like that black dress with the corset back that Bill and Tom got for me the other day.  
But I know it's just gonna get trashed.  
__I don't want to go! But I know that if I don't, I'm just gonna feel even more crappy.  
__I want to cry, but I know that if I do, Bill and Simone are gonna be all up in my face.  
__It's too bloody early, that and I hardly got any sleep.  
__Roux did give me a call yesterday to see how I was… in the middle of breakfast no less.  
Then Andi wanted to talk to her and picked up the phone and started yapping in French as he spun in circles.  
__Gustav was all; "What the fuck?" It was great….well…more sad I think….  
__Anyway, I gotta go, Train will be leaving in an hour._

I know I'm gonna get hell when I get home and I'm half high and hung over. But I really just don't care. It'll be worth it.


	59. Chapter 59

Bill placed the diary on his lap with a shuttering gasp.

The diary had both answered questions and left more things unknown.  
Though Bill still found things very much confusing, he was none the less amused by what she thought of them all.  
Very few of her own feeling sand observations ever slopped past her lips.

Bill wondered if she would ever trust anyone enough to whisper her sorrows in the dark.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey Ya'll! how are ya? (since I haven't talked to anyone as of late, make sure to update me on your lives, just do it over email, it ticks me off when ya'll leave long rambling messages on my reviews cause it makes me unable to read them clearly, Honestly, I don't care if ya'll blab, just do it so I can blab back!) I know I haven't been on here in AGES! not my fault, you can blame my sister for having her apendix out and then coming down with a rash...soooooo yeah. New chapters! woot, I'll post as much as I can tonight, I've got an extra chapter for the end of this set but it's only half done, as I said, as soon as I can. Thanks for listing to my rant and or ingoring it. Your ever faithful and always slightly insain and hectic writer, Hannah.**

  
"Morning." Bill said as he and Tom waltzed into Lina's hospital room, Andi in toe.

Bill promptly walked over to a very tired Lina who had obviously just been woken up by the three stampeding men.

"And how are you this beautiful morning?" Bill asked Lina cheerfully, gesturing out the window with one hand.

Lina simply closed her eyes and said; "Sick and tired of being sick and tired."

Bill nodded and set a cup of tea on her night stand.

"What's up kid?" Tom asked, walking over and taking Bill's place by the bedside as Bill plopped himself down in a rocking chair and pulled out a magazine.

"The Troposphere, Stratosphere, Mesosphere, Thermosphere and Exosphere's." Lina stated sleepily.  
Bill raised his eyebrows but did not look at his book as he let out a "Hmmm." noise.

Tom chuckled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Depuis quand avez-vous montrer votre côté spongieux Tom?" Andi mumbled in French.

Lina laughed slightly.

"Vous les hommes ensorceler ma chère sœur." Andi said to Lina.

"J'ai aussi faire tomber la pluie du ciel." She scoffed back.

Andi very simply rolled his eyes and handed Lina a phone.

"Roux a été un appel, vous devriez l'appeler et lui dire que tu es vivant. Elle pense que vous êtes en prison ou quelque merde. "

"Vous avez parlé d'elle? Qu'avez-vous dit? "

"Tout lui ai dit que vous avez eu la grippe et vous vous sentiez ucky. Andi said.

"Je vous remercie." Lina said quietly.

Andi just nodded his head as he walked out the door

"Make it easy on us –," Bill started out.

" –SPEAK GERMAN!" Tom finished.

"_Jamais."_ Lina chuckled before turning over and falling back asleep.

**Questions? comments? send 'em over! ****  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**I'll give ya'll some shortbread (homemade with butter and crushed hard candy peppermints ontop!) if you can guess the card game Lina is playing.**

"Are you still having issues with the dizziness?" A kind looking nurse asked Lina as she gently picked up Lina's hand and checked her pulse.

"Yes, it gets worse when I'm holding still and my eyes are closed." Lina responded as Bill shuffled out a deck of cards and set them out in front of Lina in a particular order.

"Okay, that might mean you're on too high a dose…" the nurse mumbled, looking at the clipboard she held.

Lina peered at the cards in front of her before moving one of the cards to set atop another and turned the card underneath the previous one over.  
"May I ask a question?" Lina asked the nurse.

Tom looked up from the laptop he had been peering at, Lina must have liked her or even trusted the nurse because she normally didn't ask any questions. Only spoke when she was spoken to.

"Of course, I'll answer if I can." The nurse smiled.

"Why do they keep giving me fluids? I mean, I'm awake and drinking and stuff." Lina peered down at the cards again.

"We just want to make sure everything is out of your system, that and it's a good idea to keep you hydrated so that you don't get sicker and your immune system has a better chance of recovering and not becoming more weakened." The nurse smiled.

"Now, last question and then I'll leave you to your game, hows your pain, still aching?"

"It's fine." Lina said, absentmindedly, "Nothing I can't handle."  
Lina moved more cards.

"Okay, then, what's your number? One being almost no pain, Ten being the worst pain you can imagine."

"Mmm…." Lina thought as she moved a Queen Of Hearts over. "About a seven.

Tom rolled his eyes and went back to his movie.

Bill just flopped backwards once onto the bed, his head by Lina's feet.  
Both his legs were dangling off the bed.

"Okay, well, I'll fix that when it's time for you to get your meds."  
The nurse patted Lina's hand softly and walked out of the room.

"She's nice." Bill said.

"Hot too…" Tom laughed from his place.

Lina rolled her eyes at the two before sneezing twice, causing the small stack of cards that Lina had been flipping through to slip off the bed and onto the floor.

"Merde." She cursed, bending over to pick them up.

"I'll get them." Bill said as he flung himself over.

Lina grumbled about having Bill's legs laid over her waist.

A knock at the door sounded.

Lina looked up to see the kind nurse poke her head in and say: "There are a few people here to see you, should I send them in?"

Lina looked at her confusedly before nodding silently at the nurse.  
She slipped out of view and her voice was heard saying: "Okay, you can go in, but just for a little while… she needs to rest."

"Tom, I think I'm stuck." Bill mumbled.

"Hmm…" Tom said nonchalantly.

"Knock Knock?" A nervous voice called. Lina turned her attention from Bill's wiggling backside to the nervous voice at the door.  
Standing in the doorway were Vanessa and Elise.

"Hi." Lina said lifting a hand up.

Bill flopped around frantically until he was able to pull himself up.

"Gee, thanks for the help Tom." Bill said snidely as he pulled his shirt down.

His face was red and flushed and his hair was sticking up on end. (Well, more so than usual) "At least we know where that piece of peanut brittle Andi was freaking out about losing went – Oh, Hello." Bill said, finally noticing the two girls, the lint covered piece of brittle still held in the air.

Tom looked up and smiled at the two as Bill realized that he was still holding the peanut brittle and put the offending candy by two fingers into the waist bin.

"Errr….right…" Lina said, Tom thought she almost looked embarrassed.

"This is Vanessa and Elise." Lina said.  
Vanessa and Elise stared blankly for a moment before Elise said:  
"I'll be right back…" and ran out of the room.

Bill smiled at Vanessa awkwardly as a loud and joyous giggle came from the hallway.

"Hi Boys." Vanessa said smiling as Elise walked back into the room.

Her smiling face was flushed and her hair was disheveled, as if she had been jumping up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Lina asked, somewhat rudely after a moment's silence.

"Don't be rude." Bill chided. "I'm Bill, and that's Tom. We're kinda like her _brothers…" _Bill wasn't sure _where _they fell, but he figured brothers was good enough.

The two girls shook his hand.

"Only we're more sane than her real one." Tom snickered, waving to the girls.

"You have a brother?" Elise asked as Bill plopped back down on the bed.

Lina nodded silently, her hand gripping at Bill's from underneath the covers.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he was Andi Kalkbrenner," Vanessa said. "You look just like him."

"Andi Kalkbrenner is my brother…" Lina drawled.

"No shit!" Vanessa shouted.  
_  
"Yes shit?"_ Lina asked.

"How do you know Andi?" Bill asked

"My brother hates him." Vanessa said cheerfully.

"You're not Klaus Schmitt's sister are you?" Tom asked.

"The one and only." Vanessa giggled as she threw her arms out.

"Your brother is an asshole." Tom stated bluntly.

"Yes, he is." Vanessa nodded.  
She plopped herself down in an armchair as Elise plopped herself on Vanessa.

"How did you know I was here?" Lina asked.

"I guess your stepdad or something came in and told the headmaster, Mr. Behr said that you were really sick in the hospital and to keep you in our prayers."

"Well that was nice of him wasn't it?" Bill said, giving Lina a hard look.

"I suppose…" Lina said.

"If you don't mind us asking, what happened?" Elise asked softly.

"Lock Jaw." Lina stated bluntly and simply.

"I was in the shower and then I was like, crap, my legs are really hairy but I didn't have a razor, so then I got out of the shower and walked across the hallway and knocked on Tom's bathroom door and asked him if he an extra razor. But Tom was all distracted by the naked dripping woman in front of him that he didn't notice that the razor he blindly grasped for as he stared at my chest was the same razor that some random prostitute used to shave her downunders…." Lina made a face and a gesture with her hands.

"So then I went back into the shower, but when I shaved my legs I cut my knee, I didn't pay much attention to it, but! Long story short, because I was behind on my vaccines because my parents are hippies (they moved to a nudist commune in Austria, that's why I'm living with Simone and Gordon, Bill and Tom's parents.) I ended up getting lockjaw because Tom is a pervert; basically it's all his fault." Lina nodded and folded her hands on her lap primly.

Bill made a choking noise in the back of his throat, the sound he made when he was trying not to giggle, Vanessa made a blinking face and Elise smirked slightly.

Tom shook his head and made a grunting noise.

Both Elise and Vanessa knew they weren't getting the real story out of her and didn't press the matter.

After a few moments silence on the part of Vanessa and Elise, Vanessa spoke up.

"We got you something."

"What do you mean?" Lina asked.

"We got you something!" Elise said, as if it cleared up everything.  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Lina.

"Why did you do that?" Lina asked, looking up at them confusedly.

"Just open it Lina." Bill said tiredly.

Lina gave him another strange look before tearing open the first package.

Inside was a new sketch pad and a new set of charcoal pencils.

"We know you liked to draw, so maybe you'll have something to do while you're getting better." Elise said nervously.

"It's very nice thank you." Lina smiled, gratefully, if not abet shyly.

Vanessa and Elise smiled as the nurse popped her head inside and told them that visiting hours were over.

Vanessa and Elise said their goodbyes and left.

"I'll go get the car started." Tom said standing up and tucking his laptop underneath his arm.

Bill stretched his arms high into the air as he leaned backwards. His back made several _'pop pop pop'_ sounds.

Lina made a '_gross_' face as there was a knock on the door and Andi stuck his head in.

"Hello, how are you?" Andi asked, walking over to Lina and pecking her on the forehead.

"I'm okay, my throat still hurts though, they think I have thrush or something, I don't know." She said.

"I'm sorry." Andi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not your fault." Lina sighed.  
Andi just made a disgruntled face.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Bill said. "Mama and Gordon will come stay with you during the day. At least I think that's the plan."

"No." Lina whined shaking her head. "Tell them they don't have to, none of you do, I don't see why you all are making such a fuss."

"We're making a fuss because we love you and care about you, that's what family's do for each other." Bill said point blank.  
He patted her hand once, clapped Andi on the shoulder and strode out of the room without another word.

* * *

"I don't understand." Lina whispered to Andi in French later that night as she lay with her head on Andi's chest. "Why would he say that?"

"Because it's true." Andi said, kissing her hair, "That's why."


	62. Chapter 62

Lina had been home for two days. Simone and Gordon had decided that it was in Lina's best inters that she have a consequence for lying and sneaking out of the house.  
Although, they did figure that overdosing was enough of a punishment for taking drugs.

None the less, Lina was still grounded. Bill didn't think she minded though. All Lina seemed interested in was sleeping, reading some weird book in French and blue Jell-O.

It was on one of these lazy blue Jell-O filled when Lina had been sitting on the couch that Andi had bounded into the room exclaiming that he had a gift for her.

"But you have to close your eyes!" he shouted giggly, jumping up and down.

"Bill! Cover her eyes!" Andi shouted as he ran from the room and out the front door.

"You heard the man! Up and At'em!" Bill shouted when Lina showed a small look of reluctance.

Lina stood up with slow, creaky movements, walked over to Bill and dufully let him put his hands over her eyes.

"Ready?" Andi shouted.

"Yes Andi." Lina sighed.

Bill held in a small gasp at the possession Andi held in his hands.

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

Lina opened her eyes and let out an ear piercing scream.

Bill didn't think that the cello, (although it was very pretty) before him warranted such a drastic reaction.

"CELIA!" Lina laughed as she hugged Andi around the neck. "You kept her you kept her!"

"Of course I kept her." Andi smiled.

"What's going on now?" Simone sighed as she walked into the room, having heard the racked.  
Tom and Gordon were right behind her.

"Oh! Simone!" Lina yelped happily as she ran over to her jumping up and down.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She bounced back over to the cello and peered at it with an inspecting air.

"Did you do this?" She said, pointing at a small chip in the beautiful varnish.

"No… Roux did it when she tried to make a paper air plane out of pantyhose and piano wire remember?" Andi said, plopping himself down on the couch in his usual way. Feet in the air and head near the ground.

"Then wouldn't that be a piano wire and panty hose plane?" Tom asked with a smirk.

Andi simply flicked him off.

"Can you play it?" Gordon asked.

"Of course I can play it." Lina mumbled as she took the cello off the stand and placed it on her lap reverently.

"Well then. Play." Gordon smiled.

Lina looked up uncertainly before picking up the bow and sitting up on her needs.  
She set the neck of the cello on her shoulder.

Bill thought that Lina was only playing in front of them because she couldn't wait another second.

Lina took a deep breath and pulled the bow across the strings. 


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi everyone, sorry for not posting in such a long time. I kinda sorta just a tiny bit outwrit myself. Between Mirrior Image, Adopted, Humanoid City, Burned, Finding Carson, That one I haven't named about the chick who commited suicide, and The Fall and Exodous...things got a LITTLE stressed...soooooooooo yes... I will post some for this fic but only what I have written, so bear with me.**

**Read and review PLEASE! **  
_

Bill was lying in bed.  
Thoughts were flying through his head.

Thoughts of his job, thoughts of when they were going to record again, memories of Lina collapsed on the ground, blood gushing from her head.

All these thoughts bounced around his head.

Slowly and at last, Bill started to drift to sleep.  
The sounds of Lina playing Apocolyptica's Path resounding through the walls.


	64. Chapter 64

Loreanna Glass was angry.  
She thought she had the right to be too.  
Not only had she found her face plastered all over the newspapers and the tabloids. But apparently, she had also just gotten out of the hospital from some mystery illness.

And so, with a determined air.  
She walked up the sunny little driveway of a sunny little house and knocked on the door three times in rapt succession.

Loreanna could hear laughter and dogs barking in the backyard just beyond the fence fifteen feet to her left. She was just about to go around back when the front door opened.

Standing there was Bill Kaulitz. A tall, lanky looking man of twenty three with deep brown, almond shaped eyes, a pale face and floppity looking black hair.

Loreanna looked up at him and blinked twice.

Her presence seemed to befuddle him as he opened the door wide and said with an arm held out; "Come in?" His voice was confused and questioning.

"Thank you." Loreanna said shyly as she stepped inside.

The room before her was a cheerful little sitting room, with a couch and a TV, nice cream colored walls and comfortable looking pillows.

Bill walked shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself back down on the couch next to a woman who could quite possibly be his mother.

"Did you see I made you more blue Jell-O?" the woman said as she looked over the couch at the girl standing near the doorway.

Loreanna shook her head in confusion.

"Well I did, so when you're finished getting cleaned up, you can go get some. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Loreanna said nothing.

Just outside the living room a door banged shut and a man with loose blonde hair, a strong lower jaw and slim features galloped into the room shouting; "Dude! Your dog's insane!"

"I know." Bill said simply and happily. "But we can't blame Tom for being born that way."

Simone gave Bill a disapproving look at the comment. Although a smile did hide behind her eyes.

"Did you get that song I sent you?" Bill asked of Andi.  
But Bill's words were unheeded as Andi stared at the girl in the doorway.

Bill looked in confusing between Loreanna and Andi.

Andi simply held out his arms as a father would to his young daughter, inviting her into his lap for a snuggle before bed.

Loreanna sniffed before she walked the short distance into his arms.

"My Sweet! Mon doux, pourquoi vous êtes ici? Oh nevermind! LINA! Lina venez vite!" Andi shouted in a mash of German and French.

_"WHAT?" _a voice called from the spare bedroom.

Bill's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

How could Lina be speaking from the other room? She was standing there in Andi's arms!

"COME HERE!"

_"FINE! Coming just a second!"_ Lina called.

There was another bang as Tom walked into the room.

"Why is everyone always screaming? I don't get it!" he threw his hands into the air and shook his head in a joking manner.

"I think we're allowed to scream this time." Bill said in an awed whisper.

"Whatcha mean?" Tom asked, gnawing on a stick of beef jerky

"There are two of her…" Bill said as Lina marched out of her room, running a towel through her wet and wild tresses with an irritated expression on her face. 


	65. Chapter 65

**WOAH! bet ya didn't see that coming...haha, just kidding, I'm pretty sure that it was clear as daylight...anyway! next chapter.**

"I just wanted to get dressed and take a shower without someone breathing down my –."  
Her sentence cut off though when she laid eyes on the girl in front of her.

"Roux? What are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay? What did you do? What did they do?" Lina ran towards the girl and embraced her.

"I'm fine Lina." The girl said softly.

"My God! You're here!" Lina shouted happily as she hugged her twin.

"I can't believe it…God my life is starting to sound like a lifetime movie… you're here!"

"I am."

"Simone! She can stay can't she? Oh please can Lora stay? She won't make a mess or anything!" Lina shouted at her foster mother.

"Of – of course you can stay…" Simone managed to stutter.

Lina let out a noise that could only be described as a squeal of joy before running over and hugging Simone tightly around the neck.

Bill was slightly shocked at the whole scene. But he seemed to have a better handle on himself than Tom.  
Tom was still standing with the beef jerky hanging in his hand and his mouth open.

Simone looked as if she were calculating in her head and Andi just looked like he was going to throw up…in a good way…if that was possible.

Lina smiled brightly.

"May I ask you a question?" Lora said looking at her sister expectantly.

"Kaaaay….?" Lina drawled in an unsure tone of voice.

"What happened?" Lora asked her voice very terse. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Lina asked, her face perplexed.

Lora said nothing as she pulled a piece of ratted up newspaper out of her shoulder bag.

She struck her hand out to Lina, nodding for her to take it.

Lina looked down at the paper.

_"The Unidentified Woman who has been at Saint Otto's Clinic has finally been released.  
Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of the popular teeny band Tokio Hotel refused to say anything as he walked into the hospital. Eyewitnesses have said that he, his twin brother Tom and the other members of the band have kept a constant vigil at the woman's bedside –."_

Lina looked at the paparazzi photo of her in Bill's arms, wrapped in blankets as he pulled himself into Tom's Escalade behind the hospital.

"Why didn't you tell me they were taking photos of me?" Lina asked Bill in a calm voice holding him the newspaper clipping.

"At that time it just wasn't important."  
Lina nodded but said nothing.

"I didn't want you to worry." Lina said to her sister. "You would have just freaked out and you don't need that."

"What even happened! I'm your effing sister for God's sake! I should know when my sister is in the hospital for more than a week! I don't want to have to figure out you're dead on the news!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry." Lina said demurely.

"Now! Why were you in the Hospital?"

"I got really bad Bronchitis ." Lina said simply and smoothly.

_"Bull shit_." Lora cussed.

Bill, who was _not _at_ all_ fluent in French, did understand the pretext of the last bit of the conversation. Lora had asked why Lina was in the hospital, Lina had lied smoothly and Lora had seen right though the lie. (The rest he was completely lost on)

"I Over Dosed." Lina said, looking slightly ashamed.

"YOU WHAT?" Lora started shouting in rapped French so fast that even Andi and Lina couldn't understand her.

Her arms flailed and her face turned red.

Lina said nothing; she simply stood there, looking as if she would rather be somewhere else at that exact moment.  
Maybe a nice beach on the Maldives with a tall dark haired man offering her a sip of his drink….that's what she needed. A drink.

Lora flung herself into an arm chair.  
After she had cried a few tears and collected her thoughts she looked at Lina and said in a weary voice; "Till?"

"It was his anniversary, I couldn't not go…" Lina whispered in German.

"I guess I understand." Lora said standing up. I'm glad you're okay."

Tom was confused at the switch from French to German.

"Me too." Lina said.  
Bill was almsot sure that she was _not _telling the truth, he didn't comment on the fact though. 


	66. Chapter 66

**My my my its been a while since I last posted. things have been very hectic I must say. Oh well.  
I know this fic is getting really freaking long, and I get that, but so far, I think I'm just gonna let it go out untill I'm done with it. What's the harm? honestly, this is my work, I don't have an editor breathing down my neck. so I can do whatever I want!  
hehe, leave a review and an email telling me how all ya'lls lives are. haven't talked to much of anyone as of late. Hope you're all well!**

_

"Hello." Gordon said brightly as Simone walked through the door of his office. "What are you doing here?"

She looked as if she were very tired, very confused and very angry, all at the same time.

"Who stole what and who's unconscious?" Was Gordon's reaction.

"Twins!" Simone gasped as she plopped herself down in the chair that sat across his desk.

"Jimmy, why don't you go out and get yourself a cup of coffee…" Gordon said to the young teen who was sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands.

"Okay… Hi Mrs. Trümper…" the boy said as he made a hasty retreat to the door.

"Hi Jimmy." Simone sighed as the door was shut behind them.

"Now, about the twins, what have they done this time."

"You don't get it do you?" Simone quipped at her husband.

"Get what?"

"But I guess you wouldn't would you? You weren't there! You weren't there to see it! Oh! It was as if I were looking at a reflection!" Simone tittered to herself. "Of course I was looking at a reflection, they're twins for God's sake!"

"Hon, I don't know what you're talking about." Gordon stated point blank.

"Lora." Simone sighed.

"And that is?" Gordon asked.

"Lina's twin sister, she showed up today because she had seen the photos of the boys going in and out of the hospital and other photos of Lina in the news and demanded to know what happened.  
Why didn't they tell us she had a twin! A twin in foster care too!  
I would have taken them! I'd of taken Andi too had he not already been adopted and twenty three. But why on earth would they Adopt Andi if they knew that he had two sisters…well, I mean, I talked to Hans and Elke and they said they had no idea, which I'm sure they didn't. Andi's never been very open with the Kalkbrenners. And I don't doubt they are good people. But honestly! God only knows what went wrong in that household! With all the issues Andi had with his father, who knows what that wicked man did to those little girls! Oh God! I just don't know what to do! It all seems like too much." Simone had started to cry softly as Gordon considered all that she had said.

"Well, are we going to keep her?" Gordon asked.

_"OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO KEEP HER! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?"_ Simone practically screeched.


	67. Chapter 67

Bill and Tom were sitting at the dinner table, each absorbed in their own little worlds.  
They could hear Simone bustling in the laundry room, trying to rid the nasty smell of smoke and cigarette ash out of Loreanna's clothes.

Bill was sure that another shopping trip was due quite soon. There was no way that he was going to allow Lina's sister to go to school in any of those clothes. How she had made it thus far in her life, he wasn't sure.

Bill looked around the room before turning his attentions from his thoughts to the world in front of him. Tom was sitting hunched over in his chair; his elbows were on the table.  
His fingers glazed across his handie as he texted and a concentrated look seemed to come over him.

Bill, in an ever conniving manner, peaked over and looked at the text just before he sent the message.

'_stuk at home my family is fucked and getting fuckyer by the minute :( aneway, wht r u up 2?'_

"Who ya texting?" Bill said in a singsong voice from over his shoulder.

"Georg." Was the automatic answer.

"Bull shit, Georg dropped his phone down a toilet yesterday." Bill said simply.

"And how did you know this if he lost his phone?" Tom asked.

"You know Tom, there are other ways of communicating without texting. Like per say… email, instant messaging, actually talking to someone…that and the good old Land Line." Bill said in a mocking way.

"Whatever bitch." Tom said as his phone buzzed, he went to look at it but Bill reached over and plucked it out of his brother's fingers.  
_  
"nuthen, sittin at home, thinkn of you, wat u doin?"_ Bill read. "Quite a conversationalist she is isn't she!" Bill l ooked down at the number and the name. "Vanessa Schmit…who's that?"

Bill's eyes got wide. "_NOT THE SAME VANESSA SCHMIT THAT CAME TO SEE LINA IN THE HOSPITAL!" _Bill gasped dramatically. "God, can't you wait until she graduates."

"I will have you know! –," Tom snatched the phone back from him. "She is a rather nice girl…" he smirked. "She gave me her number as I walked out the door. I couldn't not answer."

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "Don't let Lina find out."

"Nah, she's got too much going on in her life." Tom said sympathetically.

"Tom, did you go get the girls like I asked?" Simone said, poking her head out from inside the wash room.

"Yeah, I knocked on the door, but no one answered." Tom said.

"Well go knock again, they said they were going to take a nap."

Tom sighed and stood up, careful to put his cell phone in his pocket before walking away.

Bill laughed under his breath and went to go get some soup off the stove.


	68. Chapter 68

_"Lina? Lina are you awake."_ A whisper sounded in her ear.  
_  
_"I am now…"Lina grumbled.

"_Someone knocked."_ Lora said.

"Knocked where?" Lina asked still half asleep.

_"At the bedroom door."_ Lora whispered again.

"Well did you answer it?" Lina asked.  
_  
"No. why would I do that?"_

Lina rolled her eyes and huffed.  
She started to drift back to sleep when the knock sounded again.

"Yeah?" Lina called as she buried her head under the blanket.

"Dinner is ready if you want any." It was Tom's voice.

"Just a minute, let us get dressed." Lina said absentmindedly.  
_  
"Whhhat-_ever." Tom said in a lackadaisical fashion.

"What should we wear?" Lora asked.

"Clothes." Was Lina's answer.

She hopped out of bed and reached down and picked up a pair of sweat pants that didn't look her size.

She held them up in front of her and looked at them with a skeptical eye. Then she sniffed them and made a noise as if to say nothing toxic had been in them as of late and slipped them over her panties.

The length of them were about a foot too long so she simple rolled the bottoms until the pant legs only reached the floor.

"Are those yours?" Lora asked looking around for her own clothes.  
Both girls had collapsed on the bed soon after Simone left to get groceries. Neither had bothered to change out of what they were wearing into Pajamas so they simply fell to bed in their underwear.

"Nope." Lina said as she pulled on a shirt over her bra.  
It was entirely too tight and showed entirely too much chest.

"Then whose are they?" Lora asked.

"How should I know?" Lina said pulling her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head and sticking a paint brush (the closest object to her at that moment) through it to hold it in place.

"Cumon." Lina grumbled before walking out the door, a confused looking Lora walking after her. 


	69. Chapter 69

Bill was sitting at the table poking at his soup when the tell tale squeak of Lina's bedroom door opining broke into his thoughts.  
He looked up though the thin tendrils of steam to see Lina with Lora in toe.

"What time is it?" Lina yawned as she plopped down at the table popped her knuckles against the wood.

"S – ix…" Bill stuttered, trying to cover up his shock at seeing Lina in her current state.  
Bill looked down at the grain of the wood, trying to get the picture of Lina in his bright orange sweatpants and a shirt that was entirely too small and showed entirely too much chest.

"Hmm." Lina said as she placed the side of her head against the table.

Lora had sat down against the far wall and had curled herself up in the corner and invited Schatzi into her lap.

Simone walked through the laundry room door and looked at Lora as she kissed Lina on the cheek.

"Are you going to eat dear?"  
_  
"Hmm.. oh, oui, je vous remercie.__" _She mumbled. "Qu'est-ce qu'on Lierre?_"_

"Heh…" Lina said as she threw a piece of bread at Lora.

Lora smiled, took a bite and went back to petting the yipping dog on her lap.

"Why is she eating on the floor?" Tom said, looking up from his text as if he had only just gotten there.

"I think the question really is why aren't _you_ eating on the floor?" Lina said with her usual snap.

"Why would I?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you?"

Tom rolled his eyes and went back to his texting.

Bill snickered at the conversation, Lina rolled her eyes, and Simone just sighed. 


	70. Chapter 70

Lora knocked gently on the door to room 119 before sticking her head in.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked looking up from her clip board.

"Umm…"

"I know who you are; you must be Miss Glass... that's right. I've been waiting for you to show up for sixteen weeks young lady!"

"Is that so?" she answered back.

"Don't get smart with me!" The teacher said turning back to her clip board. "You may sit in the back of the class. But I do expect you to finish all the homework and school work up until this point in time…"  
She reached into her desk and pulled out a file.

"I see you have not taken a different language…" The lady said. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah…" Lora said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I do hope that you finish all this years Corsework because otherwise you won't be able to graduate… at least not within Saxony Anhalt…" She raised a thin, blonde eyebrow.

"Why are you here Miss Glass?"

"Because they told me to…" Lora said slowly.

"You may take your seat." The teacher said pointing to a seat in the back.

Lora nodded and made her way through the snickers of her classmates and sat down.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing before Miss Glass so rudely burst in."

Lora felt her face burn in embarrassment as the teacher went on.

A girl with thick curly hair snickered and passed a note across her desk to Lora.

_She's a bitch. Don't forget to talk to me later kay?... did your hair get longer?_

"_My hair has always been this way…" _Lora mouthed at the stranger.

The girl next to her simply shrugged her shoulders.

"_Excusez-moi monsieur, ne vous arrive d'avoir le changement? "_The teacher said.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, ne vous arrive d'avoir le changement?" The class recited.

Lora raised her eyes from her desk and raised a tentative hand.

"Yes Miss Glass?" The teacher snapped.

"Is this a French class?" Lora asked tentatively.

"Yes! Of course it is!"

"Oh, I think I might be in the wrong place…"

"Miss Glass, I do think that you will not be leaving this classroom or I will call the Headmaster."

Lora sat back with a shocked look on her face.  
Just then, there was a knock on the class room door.

"Sorry." Lina said as she walked into the room.

"Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée d'école! Je reçois en classe de mathématiques, et qu'est-ce que je trouve! J'ai un sac à dos!  
C'est la dernière fois que je suis juste de laisser le projet de loi aller chercher un sac à dos pour vous, parce que seule une double obtiendrait correspondant à dos inconsciemment honnêtement! Que vais-je faire avec lui?."

Lora shrugged nonchalantly as Lina bent down and switched backpacks.

"Oh, is that your sister?" Elise asked from her desk.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Lina answered.

"She looks just like you!" Elise snickered.

"Usually goes that way when you're twins…" Lina stated, standing back up. "What class is this anyway?"

"French." Elise stated.

"Why are you in French class?" Lina asked Lora.

"They told me to be here."

"You do know that we speak French right?" Lina giggled.

"Yep." Lora shook her head.

Lina rolled her eyes and grabbed Lora by the arm.

"I think it time we go see the admission counselor, because obviously. You speak French. That and this stupid school doesn't offer Russian, which I DON'T understand." Lina rambled as she toted her sister out the door.

"Oh, wanna get lunch together, Bill and Tom and Georg were gonna go out to some fancy place in town. Said we could come."

"Sure why not?" Elise smiled brightly.

"Bill, Tom and Georg?" A boy with thinning blonde hair asked from his place.  
"What, are you going out to lunch with Tokio Hotel?"

The class snickered.

"Oui…" Lina nodded. "Au revoir._" _

She waved a jovial wave at the irate teacher and walked out the door, Lora in toe.


End file.
